Canção do Amor
by Arashi-san
Summary: Tenten está recomeçando sua vida em uma nova cidade. Conhece amigos, fica popular entrando em uma banda e vê sua vida cheia de confusões por causa de uma certa pessoa chamada Neji. ESCRITA COM MARIN THE NOIR
1. Uma chegada turbulenta

Desclaimer: Nós infelizmente, ou felizmente, não possuímos Naruto.

Bem esse fanfic é uma parceria Marin e Arashi Ltda (Sharingirls,hauhauahua). Esperamos que gostem! (Pulando felizes e alegres)

Capítulo I - Uma chegada meio que turbulenta

"Ótimo! Primeiro dia de aula e já chego atrasada!" A garota dizia pra si mesma enquanto corria entre os corredores procurando sua nova turma.

Tenten era uma bela morena de olhos e cabelos castanhos, uma pessoa cheia de vida, determinação e um gênio muito forte. Era uma típica garota de praia, aliás, era onde ela morava, no litoral. Isso mesmo, morava. A garota tinha se mudado há poucos dias para aquela cidade central. Tudo seria novo para ela.

"Onde diabos fica esse 2° ano B?" Tenten continuava correndo, mas nem percebeu a pessoa na sua frente que vinha em sentido contrário. A colisão foi inevitável e fez com que o material de ambos caísse. Ela ia se desculpar, mas então ela o viu.

O que era aquilo? O sinônimo da perfeição? Aquele rapaz era um deus! Aqueles ombros largos com o cabelo caindo sobre eles. Era alto ao ponto dela ter que levantar a cabeça e seus olhos eram meio violetas acizentados... 'Muito lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso...'

"Porque você não olha por onde anda garota?" seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela resposta educada, fazendo-a retirar tudo o que tinha pensado

"A educação mandou lembranças."Ela respondeu pegando seu material e ia continuar seu caminho com raiva daquele garoto impertinente se ele não tivesse revidado.

"Ah! Ia me esquecendo! Aqui é o prédio do ensino médio, o ensino fundamental é do outro lado!"

"Fique sabendo que o infantil da história é você!"

"Pode até ser, mas você... é uma garotinha!"

"Grr..." Tenten resolveu não responder, apesar de estar se corroendo por dentro. Já tinha perdido tempo demais. Virou-se e continuou a procurar sua sala.

Logo ela se tocou que já estava em frente à ela. Viu que o professor ainda não tinha chegado e adentrou a sala.

Quando ela entrou, todos pararam e olharam para ela o que realmente fez ela querer desaparecer o mais rápido possível. Com coragem procurou uma cadeira vazia. Avistou uma e foi sentar-se.

Suspirou aliviada quando todos pararam de olhá-la, pois o professor tinha acabado de entrar.

"Hey turma, desculpa pelo atraso de...(olha no relógio) 25 minutos, mas é que quando eu estava vindo para cá uma velhinha pediu ajuda para tirar seu gato da árvo... Humm, vejo que temos uma aluna nova!"

Tenten agradeceu infinitamente àquele professor estranho de cabelos cinzas com pano na cara e grande salvador dos gatos de velhinhas que ficam presos em árvores por fazer toda a turma dirigir a atenção para ela novamente.

"Vamos apresente-se!"

Bem... ela não tinha outra escolha, levantou-se e começou.

"Er... Meu nome é Tenten, tenho 16 anos e acabei de me mudar para cidade"

"Seja bem vinda! Meu nome Kakashi e serei seu professor de história." Então o professor começou a aula. Ela achou aquilo legal d aparte dele, e juraria que ele estava sorrindo se não fosse por aquele pano.

"Desculpe o professor, ele é sempre assim!" Tenten assustou-se, porque nem tinha se tocado que a garota que estava na frente estava falando com ela. "Bem, sou Sakura, espero que possamos ser amigas!"

Tenten a observou, ela era uma garota muita bonita. Branquinha, de olhos verdes e um cabelo rosado, faria muito sucesso na sua antiga cidade.

"Prazer! Também espero isso!" A morena respondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo que Sakura tinha demonstrado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bem Tenten, vamos agora para o seu primeiro intervalo no novo colégio" Sakura falou empolgadamente enquanto as duas saiam da sala.

Compraram seus lanches e se sentaram num banco perto das quadras desportivas.

"Então Sakura, você estuda aqui há mais ou menos quanto tempo?" Tenten começou tentando puxar assunto.

"Hum... já faz uns três ano, eu acho e..." Sakura de repente para de falar.

"Sakura?"

Tenten percebeu que ela estava olhando diretamente para algo atrás dela, então se virou e viu que um garoto realmente muito gato vinha em direção à elas. O carinha era cheio de estilo, alto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix, aquele colégio realmente era de bom gosto.

"Oi Sasuke." Sakura disse com um sorriso meio abobalhado

"Olá Sakura, como foram as férias?" O rapaz falou, Tenten achou a voz dele bem sexy.

"Ah... foram ótimas... e... Nossa! Que falta de educação a minha! Sasuke essa é a Tenten, ela acabou de se mudar para cidade".

"Prazer Tenten. Espero que esteja gostando daqui." Sasuke disse educadamente.

"O prazer é todo meu..." Ela ia terminar de responder se ele não tivesse aparecido.

"Sasuke, finalmente te achei. O povo quer saber quando vamos começar os ensaios..." o rapaz que tinha enchido sua paciência mais cedo parou quando percebeu quem estava ali sentada ao lado de Sakura. "Ora, ora, se não é a garotinha por aqui!".

"Vocês se conhecem?" Sakura perguntou confusa.

"Não oficialmente" O rapaz falou com um tom cínico.

"Bem... Neji essa é Tenten, ela está na minha sala e acabou de se mudar" Sakura disse ainda meio confusa.

"Tenten? Huahuahua! Até o nome é de garotinha!" Neji exclamou.

"Ow! Meu nome pode até ser de 'garotinha', mas o garotinho aqui é você!" Tenten respondeu cinicamente.

"Você acha? Bom não importa!" Neji virou-se começou a falar com Sasuke, deixando-a com cara de tacho.

Tenten não iria agüentar, levantou pra começar a dar umas boas respostas para aquele cara incrivelmente chato.

Neji logo viu o que ia acontecer, virou-se para ela com um sorrisinho.

"Parece que a garotinha não gosta de perder uma!"

"Cala boca!" Tenten não agüentou.

Quem viu teria sentido na pele o quanto aquele soco tinha doído.

Neji chegou a cair no chão. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, levou a mão no rosto latejante. Aquela garota tinha o socado no meio do colégio! Não poderia sair perdendo nessa.

"Belo soco" Neji falou com um tom meio simpático, o que fez Tenten estranhar. "Para uma GAROTINHA!" ele terminou com grande ênfase na palavra final.

Tenten escancarou a boca pasma, como ele podia ser tão idiota?

"Grr..." Ela resolveu o moleque não ia sair vivo dali.

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para o amigo e Sakura logo segurou Tenten para esta não voar em cima de Neji.

Os dois não pararam de se encarar raivosamente. Aquilo seria o início de uma bela rivalidade.

**Bem esse foi o primeiro capítulo...**

**Queríamos retratar esse UA brasileiramente. Tudo vai ser do jeito nacional, comida, roupas, colégio e costumes. Então não se assustem ao se depararem com situações completamente nacionais.**

**Esperamos que seja o primeiro de muitos, mas é claro que isso depende muito de vocês, então comentem por favor! Façam duas autoras felizes XDD**


	2. A descoberta de um talento

Capítulo II- A descoberta de um talento

Sasuke olhou incrédulo para o amigo e Sakura logo segurou Tenten para esta não voar em cima de Neji.Os dois não pararam de se encarar raivosamente. Aquilo seria o início de uma bela rivalidade.

Para a alegria de Sasuke e Sakura o sinal começou a tocar anunciando o término de recreio.

"Parece que você vai sobreviver hoje Neji... Mas não conte com a próxima!" Dizendo isso Tenten virou-se indo em direção a sala e Sakura foi logo atrás dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finalmente a aula de gramática terminou..." Sakura falou virando-se para trás para conversar com Tenten no final da aula.

"É..." Tenten falou sem interesse.

"Ai Ten, Você ainda está com raiva do recreio?" Sakura logo perguntou percebendo o tom da amiga.

"Como não ficar? Aquele garoto conseguiu ser tão idiota ao ponto de realmente me tirar do sério!"

Sakura começou a rir.

"O que é?" Aquilo tinha realmente deixado Tenten confusa.

"Lembra-se da hora que fui no banheiro no meio da aula de Geografia?" Sakura falou ainda aos risos.

"Sim... o que tem a ver?" Tenten estava cada vez mais confusa

"O grupinho todo de amantes do Neji estava lá!"

"Neji tem um fã-clube?"

"Se tem! Uma legião de garotas de 1°s a 3°s anos discutindo sobre o que você tinha feito no recreio!"

"Brincou! Quer dizer que já fiquei famosa? Huahuahua! Essa é boa! É inacreditável!" Tenten riu de si enquanto as duas saiam da sala.

Nisso passam duas meninas do 3° ano cochicando entre si. "Aquela é a menina que bateu no Neji?" a outra respondeu "Ela mesma! Admito que foi um bom soco"

"Agora eu acredito!" Tenten respondeu bem-humarada

"Ow amiga! Você é a primeira novata que conseguiu ser famosa no primeiro dia de aula! Parabéns!"

As duas ficaram rindo sozinhas por um bom tempo.

"AH! Lembrei agora! Hoje você vai fazer alguma coisa de tarde Sakura?"

"Não, por que?"

"Quer assistir um filme lá em casa? Aí a gente poderia conversar e tirar aquela minha dúvida de física."

"Nossa! Adoraria! Chego às 2 horas OK?"

Tenten sorriu concordando com a cabeça, pegou um papel onde estava escrito seu endereço e deu para Sakura. As duas se despediram e foram cada uma para sua respectiva casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura entrou no prédio que o endereço de Tenten indicava. Pegou o elevador seguindo para o 4° andar. Atravessou um corredor e logo estava em frente ao apartamento da amiga.

Ia tocar a campainha então percebeu que a porta estava apenas encostada. Sem pensar entrou no lugar e notou a música tocando.

Baby remember to shine  
Tooi hi no your mind  
Toori ame janai toutoi many nights

"Já vi que a Ten gosta de Namie Amuro…".

Baby remember to shine  
Kienai knowing pain  
Kinoo no morning rain kirei na omoide

Sakura foi seguindo o som da música chegando em um quarto com a porta semi-aberta. Resolveu dar uma espiada e se surpreendeu. Não era Namie Amuro nenhuma que estava cantando, era a própria Tenten!

Baby remember to shine  
Konna ni every time uh- demo owanai  
I wanna shine yeah-ya

A voz dela era, sem dúvida alguma, mágica. Ela cantava muito bem... e dançava também. Aquela cena era um show de talento, Tenten era como uma popstar, até melhor do que algumas que encontramos na atualidade.

Baby remember to shine  
Anata o wasurenai uh- demo owanai  
Oh, I wanna shine more

De repente palmas começaram a vir da porta assustando Tenten completamente. A morena se aproximou e abriu a porta completamente, revelando Sakura.

"Ai... você ta aí há quanto tempo?" Tenten perguntou super envergonhada.

"Tempo suficiente para descobrir que você é realmente talentosa!"

Aquele comentário fez a garota corar mais e Sakura dar uma pequena gargalhada.

"Mas falando sério agora..." Sakura disse sentando na cama de Tenten "Nossa... você é muito boa! Toca alguma coisa?"

"Bem... toco guitarra..." Tenten disse sem jeito fazendo Sakura gritar. "Você ta bem?"

"Escuta! Você tem que fazer isso! A banda do Sasuke está precisando de um novo integrante... e cai entre nós, você é perfeita para o cargo!"

"O que te deram hoje no almoço?" Sakura revirou os olhos em resposta. "Olha... pode até ser... mas... não sei..."

"Não vou te forçar a nada, mas pelo menos faça o teste sexta-feira?"

Sakura fez uma cara meiga de pidona... A morena percebeu que não tiraria aquela idéia da cabeça da amiga se não fizesse o bendito teste...

"Está certo..." ela concordou sem realmente saber o que estava fazendo. "Mudando de assunto, você e Sasuke heim? Não sei não..."

Foi a vez de Sakura querer se esconder.

"Bem... ele tem sido uma paixão desde o ano que eu entrei no colégio..." Ela disse corada.

"SABIA!Só podia ser! E pelo modo que ele olha para você... com certeza ele deve sentir alguma coisa por você!"

"Seria perfeito... Mas é impossível... Com tantas garotas mais bonitas do que eu dando em cima dele..."

"Ai, sua boba! Aposto que você é muito mais bonita do que essas garotas!" Tenten respondeu dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Sakura. "Mas agora me responde uma coisa... como você entrou aqui em casa.?"

Sakura caiu na gargalhada... aquela seria uma tarde muito agradável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lá estava Tenten esperando sua vez de ser chamada para fazer o teste. Estava super nervosa com aquilo tudo. Não devia ter aceitado aquilo. Com certeza não seria escolhida, tinham pessoas muito melhores do que ela ali, sem falar do machismo da sociedade atual...

"Número 9, por favor entrar" Uma voz anunciou

Era ela... Levantou-se lentamente, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem e o corpo todo tremer. Uma onda de mal estar estaria por vir... Mas ela não deixaria aquilo acontecer, agora que estava ali, iria até o fim.

Caminhou com a guitarra até o centro do palco olhando apenas para o chão. Ajeitou o microfone e resolveu olhar para a mesa dos julgadores.

Estavam nela Sasuke, um garoto com expressões infantis e olhos bem azuis fazendo-o bem engraçadinho e ..

"A não..."

"Ora,ora, não sabia que a garotinha iria fazer o teste!"

Continua...

Bem, queríamos agradecer a todos que comentaram. Estamos muito contentes com esse trabalho conjunto e esperamos que vocês também!

**Nada a comentar desse capítulo... acho que ficou no mesmo nível do primeiro.**

**O pedaço da música que Tenten estava cantando chama-se Shine More da Namie (duh!), baixem! Muito boa! JPOP APAVORA NA VEIA!**

**Continuem comentando e deixando duas autoras mais felizes!**


	3. Surpresas

Cap III- Surpresas

"A não..."

"Ora, Ora, não sabia que a garotinha vinha fazer o teste também!"

Ele mesmo... era o próprio Neji sentado ao lado do loirinho. Como não tinha se tocado naquele recreio? Quando ele veio perguntar sobre algum ensaio para Sasuke? Por que não lembrou que ninguém tem um grupo de garotas fanáticas à toa? E qual foi a da Sakura de não ter avisado que ELE fazia parte da banda?

"AH! Então você é a garota que deu um soco na cara do Neji?" o garoto loiro perguntou com sua voz estridente, interrompendo toda sua linha de raciocínio. "Hehehe!Ele mereceu!"

Aquelas palavras fizeram ela realmente simpatizar com ele. Simpaticamente Tenten retribui-o com um sorriso e Neji retribui com um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Ai! Isso dói!"

"Naruto... você pediu agora, né?" Sasuke disse com cara de tédio e tornou sua atenção para menina. "Bem Tenten, o que você sabe fazer?"

Ela achou aquela pergunta meio estranha, a julgar que ela estava portando uma exótica guitarra roxa e vermelha.

"Toco guitarra..."

"Nós já percebemos! Mas é bom saber que ela é realmente de verdade!" Neji a provocou.

"Sei cantar também."A morena respondeu fingindo que não tinha escutado.

"Ah que lindo! Isso está parecendo um show de talentos infantis." Neji provocou novamente.

"Neji... pelo amor de Deus, deixe a menina falar." Dava para perceber que Sasuke já estava ficando irritado.

"Mas Sasuke... só estou falando a verdade... o que a garotinha pode fazer? Até a guitarra parece de brinquedo."

Ok... Aquilo já era demais!

"Olha aqui moleque! Eu tava até tentando te aturar, mas é impossível! Vou te mostrar do que sou capaz!" ela para de apontar para Neji e se vira para Naruto e Sasuke. "Posso começar?"

"Fique a vontade..." Sasuke respondeu com um pouco de receio, não queria nem saber o que aconteceria se ele dissesse não.

Ela se voltou para o microfone e o ajustou a sua altura. Fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e abriu-os lentamente. Era hora de começar!

Trust You-Koda Kumi

Sem dúvida aquela tinha sido uma boa opção. A música demonstrava atitude e ao mesmo tempo feminismo. Os rapazes não tinham como não ficar impressionados. A garota não só tocava bem, ela possuía uma voz incrível e naquela música o conjunto e ficava perfeito.

Quando Tenten terminou notou o quanto todos que estavam ali estavam impressionados, especialmente Neji. Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho, tinha conseguido calar a boca daquele nojento.

"Bom... vou indo!" Disse enquanto arrumava a guitarra. Quando acabou, acenou um pequeno tchau para Sasuke e Naruto e para Neji, um olhar de desprezo. Aquilo realmente a fez sair muito satisfeita do palco.

"Sasuke... eu gostei dela!" Naruto falou empolgado ao ver que tenten já tinha ido embora. Mas logo levou outro tapa de Neji na cabeça, ele que estava agora mais emburrado do que nunca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O final de semana passou rápido para Tenten. Ela e Sakura tinham feito de tudo: cinema, clube, festas, pontos turísticos, compras... Não era à toa que estava tão cansada naquela cinzenta manhã de segunda-feira.

Estava com tanto sono que nem notou que os alunos que passavam olhavam para ela e faziam comentários. Alguns a cumprimentavam, apesar de nunca terem se visto, e como não era mal educada, apenas cumprimentava também.

Entrou na sala meio cambaleante e se dirigiu ao lugar. Sentou-se, olhou para cadeira da frente e viu que Sakura também não tinha chegado. Tenten pensou o quanto ela deveria estar mais acabada que ela...

"TENTEN! QUE BOM QUE CHEGOU!" Sakura entrou na sala gritando...Ela não perecia acabada..."Você não vai acreditar!"

"É... não vou acreditar mesmo! Como você consegue ficar em pé pulando depois do final de semana que tivemos?"

"Ok... Você é a mais nova vocalista da banda Sharingan!"

Tenten deu um pulo da cadeira

"COMO É QUE È?"

"Viu você também consegue ficar de pé..." a morena fez uma cara de que não era hora de zoar com a minha cara. "Brincadeira... Bem, quando eu estava chegando percebi um aglomerado de pessoas em frente ao mural principal. É claro que eu fui lá ver né? E o que estava lá? Tandan! O anúncio da banda dizendo que você agora fazia parte dela!"

Estática, pasma e muito surpresa, aquele era o estado atual de Tenten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aqueles três primeiros horários, sem dúvida alguma, foram os mais longos horários de toda sua vida. Para alegria dela o sinal tocou, fazendo o recreio começar. Tenten nem pensou, pegou o braço de Sakura e a arrastou junto para procurar Sasuke e os outros.

Felizmente não precisaram andar muito, todos os integrantes da banda estavam ali no final da escada a esperando.

"Oi TENTEN!" Naruto gritou quando avistou a garota

Cumprimentou-o de volta e desceu as escadas ainda segurando o braço de Sakura.

"Posso saber porque vocês não me avisaram uma coisa dessas antes?" Tenten começou já irritada.

"Hey, calma garotinha!" Neji também começou provocante como sempre.

"Neji, agora não... Eu sei Sakura... foi um descuido nosso..."Sasuke tentou se desculpar. "Bom, mas agora não importa mais, você já sabe... e o primeiro ensaio vai ser hoje as 4:30 na casa do Neji."

"Vocês não pensaram na possibilidade que eu apenas fiz o teste por diversão?" Tenten exclamou indignada.

"Não isso seria coisa de criança... Ops! Esqueci que você é uma!" Neji respondeu

"Ora seu..."

Os dois começaram a discutir ali mesmo, isso fez com que Tenten finalmente soltasse o braço de Sakura.

"Esses dois não tem jeito..."

Sakura tomou um susto, Sasuke estava falando com ela!

"É..." foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar

"Olha... Vê se aparece hoje lá na casa do Neji, seria legal e tal..."

Sasuke estava a convidando para o ensaio... Sakura teve que se segurar para não desmaiar ali mesmo.

"Ah... com certeza eu vou!"

"Ótimo!Ah, esse é o endereço, pode entregar para Tenten? Ela tão entretida com a discussão..."

"Pode deixar! Te vejo mais tarde!" Sakura respondeu feliz da vida enquanto assistia seu amado sair dali seguido de Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok pessoal! Bom trabalho,vamos dar uma parada." Sasuke anunciou.

"Ótimo! Vou comer Ramen!" Naruto largou as baquetas no chão e saiu correndo.

"Tinha que ser o Naruto." Sasuke comentou "Vou na cozinha também, vocês querem alguma coisa de lá?"

"Um copo d´água." Tenten respondeu enquanto dava mais uma olhada na letra da música que tinha que aprender.

"Aproveita traz um pra mim também."Neji falou

"Certo... quer alguma coisa Sakura?"

"Não obrigada... mas eu posso te acompanhar?"

"Seria um prazer"

Os dois sorriram e saíram da sala deixando Neji e Tenten sozinhos. Neji é claro, não perderia a chance de chateá-la.

"E então? Está gostando do ensaio garotinha?".

Tenten tirou sua atenção do papel e voltou-se para Neji séria.

"Olha aqui... Não sei o por que de você ser tão implicante comigo, mas agora que estamos trabalhando juntos, você poderia pelo menos não me encher nos ensaios?"

"Resposta um tanto que adulta vindo de você..." Tenten levantou o punho, ela sabia que ele não queria receber outro soco daquele."Mas acho que você está certa... Vamos fechar um acordo de paz?"

Não teve como não estranhar aquela reação tão sensata vinda da parte dele. Mas ele estendeu a mão logo em seguida, talvez ele estivesse finalmente raciocinando. Ela resolveu confiar nele naquela hora. Andou em direção a ele para apertarem as mãos...

Num descuido, Tenten pisou em uma das baquetas de Naruto e perdeu completamente o equilíbrio. Neji sem pensar correu para tentar socorre-la, mas apensa piorou a situação...

Então aconteceu...

Ele caiu em cima dela e seus lábios se encontraram...

Continua...

Mais um capítulo... Esperemos que estejam gostando! Por favor, continuem comentando!

Até o próximo capítulo o/


	4. Inesperados Momentos

Capítulo IV - Inesperados momentos

Então aconteceu...

Ele caiu em cima dela e seus lábios se encontraram...

Aquele contato inesperado fez com que os dois arregalassem os olhos e começassem a se encarar. Mas mesmo assim nenhum dos dois agiu diante aquela situação. Estavam gostando daquilo? Não sabiam dizer...

"Hey vocês dois! O que estão fazendo aí no chão?"

Era Sakura que falava, provavelmente estaria acompanhada por Sasuke. Pela pergunta, parecia que do ângulo em que os dois se encontravam não era possível enxergar a cena direito. Neji resolveu agir e tratou de levantar dali.

"Eu estava... digo... nós estávamos..."

Ótimo, Neji agiu, mas não sabia o que falar, então foi a vez de Tenten.

"Meus papéis caíram e a palheta dele se perdeu pelo piso... Juntei meus papéis e resolvi ajuda-lo."

"Desde quando vocês resolveram se ajudar?" Sakura perguntou desconfiada, estava na cara que ela não tinha caído...

Os dois trocaram olhares amaldiçoando uma ao outro por aquela desculpa tão esfarrapada.

"Tanto faz... Aqui está a água de vocês." Sasuke falou indiferente, já estava cansado de segurar os copos.

Neji e Tenten foram silenciosamente até Sasuke e pegaram seus copos. Sakura os observava, aquilo estava estranho não só pelo fato daquela suposta cooperação, mas também pelo fato da palheta de Neji ser laranja e vermelha, pra que ele precisaria de ajuda para procura-la em um piso de cerâmica completamente branca?

Naruto adentrou a sala contente

"Podemos voltar a ensaiar? Droga... não deveria ter jogado as baquetas tão forte no chão... uma quebrou!"

Tenten e Neji engasgaram na mesma hora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vamos rápido Sakura!" Tenten se apressou para sair da sala quando sinal tocou.

Isso vinha acontecendo desde terça. Tenten parecia meio assustada e parecia fugir de algo. Todo intervalo Sakura a acompanhava para um local meio escondido próximo do auditório principal. Aquilo já estava ficando cansativo...

"Espera um pouco Tenten! O que está acontecendo? Por que você tem estado tão apavorada?" Sakura parou no meio do pátio querendo saber.

"Agora não Sakura... Vamos sair daqui que eu te conto..."A morena falou voltando a andar apressadamente.

"Não saio daqui até você contar o que está acontecendo!" Sakura continuou parada batendo pé

Tenten então olhou para Sakura nervosamente. A amiga era cabeça dura, não iria sair dali se não contasse o que queria.

"Olha... está bem..." Tenten olhou para os dois lados procurando por alguém para continuar a falar "Na segunda eu e o Neji..."

"Você e o Neji o quê?"

As duas tornaram a atenção para trás e deram de cara com os olhos azuis brilhantes de curiosidade de Naruto. Atrás deste estavam Sasuke e Neji muito pálido.

"Vem aqui um instante!" Neji tratou de puxar Tenten bem longe dali deixando os outros para trás.

"Hey! Me solta!" Tenten tentava inutilmente soltar-se.

"Olha aqui garota, foi impressão minha ou você ia falar para sua amiguinha o que houve segunda?" Neji perguntou irritado sem soltar a mão dela.

"E se eu fosse? Eu confio nela! E daí se eu falasse? Não rolou nada mesmo!"

O rapaz abriu e fechou a boca pelo menos umas três vezes. Não sabia o por quê, mas no fundo ele sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento.

"Certo... Vamos voltar..."

Os dois então retornaram para o grupo sem trocar palavras.

"O que houve? Briga de namorados?" Naruto gritou para metade do pátio ouvir.

Neji e Tenten se encararam sem entender, então repousaram os olhos em suas mãos e perceberam que estavam dadas. Os dois ficaram super envergonhados, mas o orgulho era tão forte que nenhum o demonstraria. Então eles apenas soltaram as mãos.

"Sasuke, garotos! Que bom que os encontrei!"

Ino estava ali... A garota mais popular do colégio... toda perfeitinha, loira, olhos azuis e uma super produção era como Sakura sempre a descrevia. Parecia que as duas não se entendiam muito bem.

"Ah! Oi! Você é a Tenten, certo? Sou Ino!" A loira falou alegremente quando reparou em Tenten.

"Prazer!" Tenten respondeu cinicamente.

"Bem... Indo direito ao ponto, hoje eu vou fazer uma festa lá em casa, vim aqui para convida-los." Foi aí que olhou para Sakura "Até você pode ir!"

Sakura encarou Ino igualando a cor facial à cor dos cabelos, fazendo a última dar um risinho de desdém.

"Sasuke... você vai não é?" Ino perguntou com aquele tom sedutor que nenhum garoto resistia, o que fez Sasuke apenas revirar os olhos.

"Claro..." Sasuke respondeu completamente desanimado.

"Que bom! Vejo vocês lá... até você testuda!" Ela se despediu.

Agora Tenten entedia o porquê da raiva de Sakura...

"Sakura você mora lá perto de casa não é? Estava pensando... Quer ir comigo?" Sasuke falou meio tímido.

"Claro!" A raiva dela passou no mesmo instante, sendo substituída por uma alegria intensa.

Naruto que até então estava calado resolveu falar.

"Neji, posso levar a Hinata? Sabe como é... É sempre bom a permissão do responsável para esse tipo de convite..."

"Não fale como se eu fosse o pai dela! Claro que você pode levar minha prima, ela é sua namorada."

Sakura e Tenten que tentavam lembrar-se quem era Hinata, após aquelas palavras lembraram da tímida e fofa garota de olhos acinzentados iguais aos do primo. Foi novidade, elas não sabiam que ela era namorada de uma garota hiper ativo como Naruto.

De repente uma multidão de garotas cercaram Neji para convida-lo para festa.

"Então essas são as fãs do Neji, eu presumo." Tenten falou.

"Exatamente! Agora ele vai escolher com qual ir." Naruto respondeu.

"Como é que é?"

"Isso mesmo... É sempre assim, as garotas caem aos pés dele, porque ele é o único da banda que sai com elas, já que ele está sozinho, eu tenho namorada e Sasuke é enrolado..."

As palavras de Naruto deixaram Tenten um pouco desapontada, não que ela soubesse o por quê.

Ela olhava a cena sem nada comentar, até que alguém a tocou no ombro, fazendo-a virar rapidamente e deparar com um garoto impressionantemente lindo.

"Er... Meu nome é Ishida e se estiver afim, nós poderíamos ir juntos a festa..."

Tenten o olhou do pé a cabeça, o cara era perfeito! Alto, corpo esbelto, cabelos tão pretos ao ponto de serem azulados, óculos deixando-o extremamente sexy e um ótimo gosto para sapatos(?). Com certeza ele receberia um sim.

"Não! Receio dizer que ela já vai comigo!" Neji disse saltando entre os dois.

Tanto Ishida como o Neji fã clube ficaram muito decepcionados. Sem contar a não reação de Tenten que ainda estava tentando raciocinar o que tinha acontecido.

"Era esperado uma garota linda como você já ter alguém com quem ir..." O rapaz falou super sem graça arrumando os óculos. "Desculpe se incomodei..." Ishida virou-se e foi embora.

As garotas do fã clube não pensaram duas vezes e foram atrás dele, o cara era bonito e estava procurando alguém, oras, poderia ser uma delas.

"Neji..." Tenten começou a falar quando percebeu o que tinha se passado "QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE È?"

"Ai... Não precisa gritar. Sem falar que te fiz um favor!" Neji falou calmamente deixando Tenten ainda mais nervosa. "O garota é maior mala... Nem precisa agradecer"

A morena não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau do garoto, ele era detestável! Dessa vez ele não receberia um soco, seria tapa mesmo.

Mas Neji foi mais rápido.

"Opa! Não caio mais nessa!" Ele disse segurando os dois braços dela trazendo-a para perto de si. " Te pego às 8 horas." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e saiu em direção à sala, pois o sinal já estava tocando.

Tenten ficou parada ali mesmo no meio do pátio, olhando-o ir... aquilo tinha feito seu coração disparar como nunca.

Continua...

**Aiaiaiai, Marin falando, gente, foi mal pela demora, a culpa foi toda minha...**

**O que falar sobre o capítulo? Bem, eu e a Arashi nos divertimos pakas pra faze-lo... Deixa eu ver... O Ishida da história é o de Bleach(escolhido pela Arashi!), só por curiosidade XD. O que vocês acham que vai rolar na festa? Estamos trabalhando nisso... Nossa eu estou péssima com essas notas finais hoje...**

**Nada mais pra comentar... Mas ... Por favor Comentem XDD**


	5. Festa de Emoções

Cap V- Festa de Emoções

Tenten encontrava-se em seu quarto olhando pela milésima vez seu reflexo no espelho. Tentava achar detalhes de imperfeição no seu look. Uma blusa com pequenos brilhos combinada com uma mini saia preta, simples e bonito. Mas o maior detalhe eram seus cabelos que estavam pela primeira vez soltos caindo sobre os ombros.

Parou aquela ação por causa da campainha que acabara de tocar. Com certeza era Neji... Ele... Ela ainda não acreditava que estaria indo com ele... não acreditava no seu próprio coração quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido naquele mesmo dia no pátio do colégio... era tudo muito estranho.

Teria que pensar naquilo outra hora. Neji já estava a aguardando.Dirigiu-se calmamente a porta e a abriu.

"Pensei que não fosse mais..."Neji virou-se para porta e a viu.

Era perfeita! Aquela cintura... aquelas pernas... O cabelo... Neji nunca tinha visto eles soltos... nunca tinha visto o quanto eram perfeitos

"Não fosse mais o quê?" Tenten perguntou, parecia que Neji tinha se distraído com alguma coisa para parar de falar.

"Hum... Nada... Deixa para lá" Neji respondeu acordando do transe.

"Sabia que é super difícil adivinhar no que você está pensando?" Tenten falou enquanto fechava a porta

"Isso é bom ou ruim?" Neji falou curioso... aquilo estava começando a ficar interessante.

"Depende... tem seu lado bom e seu lado ruim..." Tenten disse sem jeito e cheia de receio

"E o que você acha?" Neji falou audacioso e se aproximando dela.

"Eu...eu... acho isso um... um... ah! Sei lá!" Tenten disse colocando o rosto de lado para que ele não visse o leve rubor na face dela.

Neji ficou a observando... ela ficava linda envergonhada... no que diabos estava pensando? Não conseguia acreditar que estava pensando aquilo daquela garotinha...

"Vamos?" Tenten perguntou ainda sem olhar para Neji

O rapaz apenas concordou com a cabeça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ai Tenten! Está tudo tão perfeito!" Sakura comentou suspirando com amiga. "Sasuke foi tão gentil comigo durante o caminho para cá, não sei como prestei atenção no que ele falava, porque sabe né? Sasuke fica perfeito naquela roupa..."

"Hey, calma Sakura!" Tenten falou rindo da cara da amiga.

"Desculpa... sabe como é a emoção... Ai Ten, será que hoje acontece alguma coisa?"

"Olha... a julgar o como ele olha pra você, o como ele sorri pra você e o como ele trata você, bem, acho que sim!"

"Que Deus te escute..."

"Garotas, conseguimos um local!" Neji as chamou de longe mostrando uma mesa onde Sasuke já estava sentado.

"Ah claro, eu quero saber o que deu em você para aceitar vir com o Neji..."

"É uma longa história...Garçon, me dá um desse!" Tenten confirmou enquanto pegava uma taça qualquer de bebida que a interessou pela cor verde limão.

"Tenten... esse é bom?" Neji perguntou quando a viu com a bebida na mão.

"É! Recomendo! E se você for pegar um, traz mais um pra mim, ta?"

"Certo... " Neji respondeu e saiu para buscar.

"Hum... Sakura, quer um também?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Na verdade eu quero dançar..." Sakura falou meia tímida com medo que Sasuke recusasse a proposta, mas este apenas sorriu e se levantou puxando-a para a pista de dança.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Tenten... quantas taças você já tomou?" Neji perguntou meio preocupado

"Ah... sei lá, acho que essa é décima quinta!"

"O QUE? VOCÊ È DOIDA?" Neji ficou espantado com a capacidade dela, pois ela aparentava muito bem mesmo depois de tantas doses.

"Hihihi... agora eu também fiquei com vontade de dançar agora!" Tenten falou levantando-se e logo caindo desequilibrada em cima no colo de Neji.

Por aquilo Neji não esperava, principalmente depois quando foi surpreendido com um beijo da morena em seu rosto, definitivamente ela não estava bem...

Tenten apenas saiu do colo dele e o arrastou para pista que estava começando a tocar Want me Want me da Namie Amuro.

"Ow! I love this music!" Tenten gritou.

Tenten então começou a dançar... e Neji a enlouquecer!

Ela dançava sensualmente, mas não se um modo rude. Ondulações, passos bem dados e uma expressão facial perfeita, parecia que era ela quem dava o show ali. O que de certa forma não era mentira. Ela dançava somente para ele.

"Nossa..." Neji exclamou para si sem fôlego após ela ter dado mais um olhar super sexy para ele, não tinha como não admitir que ele realmente estava gostando.

Uma roda abriu entre eles apenas para observar os dois dançando. Mas para ele não importava, já que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow... Não sabia que Tenten dançava também!" Sasuke falou enquanto olhava para amiga do outro lado da pista.

Sakura que olhava também não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes dela, não que ela dançasse mal, mas não era como ela. Ela olhou para Sasuke de novo e o encontrou a encarando.

"Mas eu prefiro você..." Ele falou baixo, quase inaudível, mas o suficiente para ela escutar e corar bruscamente."Estou com sede, vou pegar algo para beber, quer também?"

"Certo... Vou me sentar..."

Ela se acomodou a mesa de antes com o coração quase saindo pela boca, por aquela ela não esperava. Não conseguia acredita na sorte que tinha, o homem dos seus sonhos dizendo que preferia ela, uma mera plebéia da dança, a uma bailarina de primeira! Sem contar que era muito divertido ver a cara das fãs de Sasuke a olhando com ódio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A música terminou... Ai estou com calor" Tenten disse enquanto passava a mão no cabelo de um jeito bem sexy "Vamos lá fora Ne?"

Ne?

"Claro..." Neji já estava completamente seduzido mesmo... não tinha como recusar.

Tenten tomou mais uma daquela bebida chamativa e depois os dois saíram do salão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura viu que a música terminou e que Neji e Tenten tinham saído do salão... o que era bem estranho, não só ver os dois juntos, mas a demora de Sasuke. Será que o bar estava tão cheio assim? Ela não sabia, porém ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar ali sozinha. Levantou-se e foi atrás dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ai Ne, o que você está achando da noite?" Tenten perguntou.

"Muito interessante..." Neji falou sinceramente.

"Eu sou interessante?" Tenten perguntou em um tom bem presunçoso.

Aquilo foi bem inesperado.

"Er... bem...Hummm..." De fato o rapaz não sabia o que dizer, era um fato que a garota era interessante(principalmente depois daquilo no salão), mas não diria isso daquela forma.

"Você fica tão fofo assim, desconcertado." Tenten falou se aproximando dele

Estava piorando, Neji já não conseguia pensar, só queria beija-la ali, mesmo ela e ele serem meio que rivais, mesmo que os dois brigassem tanto, mesmo depois do incidente na casa dele e mesmo pelo fato que ela estava digamos que... alcoolizada.

Os lábios iam se aproximando. Já era possível sentir as respirações misturando-se. Os olhos já estavam se fechando a procura do desejo...

"Hey aquele não é o Sasuke com uma garota?" Tenten afastou-se bruscamente quando viu.

Neji amaldiçoou o amigo por ter tirado a atenção de Tenten. Se ele estava beijando alguém, na certa seria Sakura, a garota dos sonhos dele, qual era a dúvida disso?

Ele se virou para olhar e se assustou.

"Aquela é a Ino!" Neji exclamou pasmo.

"COMO ASSIM?" Tenten gritou desesperada " Meu Deus! Sakura não pode ver isso!"

"Tarde demais Tenten... A garota de cabelos rosas já viu a cena!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por que? Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?

Estava tudo tão perfeito: o clima... a química... a festa...

Mas...

Ela tinha que estragar tudo! Por que? Por que Ino tinha que ser tão egoísta? Já não bastava ela ser a mais bonita, mais desejada e mais popular? Por que ela tinha que ganhar Sasuke também? Por que?

E Sasuke... Como ele podia ser tão canalha? Ele deu esperanças para ela. Ele fez ela acreditar nele!

Agora ele estava ali na sua frente beijando a garota que ela menos esperava na face da Terra.

Sakura não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Era como se o seu coração tivesse sido arrancado fora e o ar se recusasse a entrar. Nunca tinha se sentido tão arrasada. Ela odiava Ino, ODIAVA! E ainda odiava mais Sasuke... a pessoa que ela mais amava.

Não ficaria ali mais nenhum momento, instante, minuto, segundo ou milésimo... Não queria mais olhar para nenhum dos dois. Deu meia volta e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neji... Eu vou agora mesmo socar aquele cretino que fez a minha amiga chorar!" Tenten disse furiosa.

"Calma Tenten! Calma!" Neji disse a segurando.

"Como eu vou manter a calma? Você viu o que aconteceu!"

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas soca-lo não vai ajudar em nada!"

"Ia sim! Ia ajudar a descontar a minha raiva!"

"Olha... Sasuke não é assim... Ele nunca faria esse tipo de coisa, deve ter acontecido alguma coi... pelo amor de Deus, PARE DE TOMAR ISSO! Você já está no limite!" Neji perdeu a paciência e tirou da mão dela o vigésimo copo de bebida que ela tinha acabado de pegar com o garçom.

"Certo... certo... Mas eu vou atrás da Sakura agora mesmo!" Tenten falou determinada. Fez menção de sair dali, mas quando levantou caiu no chão.

"Tenten... que horror, você está bem?"

"Vou estar se você me ajudar a levantar!"

Neji a pegou cuidadosamente e a colocou nas costas.

"Me leve até a casa da Sakura!"

"Não mesmo, não com você desse jeito, só iria piorar a situação... Sem falar que eu não vou te levar para sua casa nessa situação, o que seus pais vão pensar de mim?"

"Ah, e eu vou pra onde então?"

"Para minha casa, oras! Peço para Hinata avisar que você foi dormir lá, porque se eu fosse avisar não ia pegar muito bem..."

"Ta, detesto admitir, mas você tem razão... Mas amanhã você me leva para casa da Sakura?"

"Claro..."

Continua...

**Marin falando! Ufa! Esse capítulo foi duro de escrever... mas finalmente saiu XD. Por favor não nos matem, nós só queríamos deixar ele bom.**

**O que eu posso comentar? Bem, a música que usamos, Want me Want me, é a mais nova da Namie(já deu pra perceber o quanto nós gostamos dela né?), ela é bem... No melhor estilo Tati-quebra-barraco, estou falando sério! Mas ela ficou perfeita para situação, o ritmo sensual e tal. A tradução eu vi na comunidade dela no Orkut, mas quem tiver curiosidade: **

**http/namie-amuro.letras. site tem a letra em japa, mas dá pra ter uma idéia pelas partes em inglês XD.**

O capítulo foi total zero a zero né? Fazer o que? Hehehehe! O próximo vai ser menos complicado e com certeza mais rápido. 

Continuem comentando! Cada comentário é importante, pois nos dá mais força para escrever!

**PS: Não me matem... Tenho uma piada...**

**Qual o nome da mulher que trabalha na fazenda?**

**R.: FARMárcia!**

**(já sentindo os tomates voando na cabeça)**


	6. Ressaca em todos os modos

Capítulo VI – Ressaca de todos os jeitos.

"Bom dia Tenten!" Neji cumprimentou simpaticamente a menina enquanto abria as janelas.

A morena acordou com uma grande dor de cabeça. Não se lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas com certeza em casa não estava. Levantou o corpo que parecia pesado com grande esforço.

"Bom dia... que horas são?" ela perguntou coçando os olhos.

"Devem ser umas 10. Vamos... eu preparei um chá para você." Ele respondeu estendendo a mão e abrindo um belo sorriso.

Tenten não pode deixar de corar um pouco, mas nada muito alarmante. Segurou a mão dele e levantou-se. Foi então que notou que não estava trajando as mesmas roupas da festa... calma! Tenten ficou um pouco confusa... Ela acorda no quarto de um garoto, o garoto está completamente diferente e ainda por cima, ela estava usando uma blusa e um short dele...

"Neji... o que está acontecendo?"

"Você não lembra? Você veio dormir aqui para que eu te levasse hoje para casa da Sakura."

"Ah... mas não aconteceu nada entre... AI MEUS DEUS EU TINHA ME ESQUECIDO!" ela deu um pulo quando se lembrou do ocorrido da noite anterior. "Onde estão minhas roupas? Tenho que coloca-las!"

"Elas estavam sujas de lama... então Hinata decidiu lavar-las, mas ela deixou uma dela para que você pudesse usar."

Ela se sentiu aliviada ao escutar aquilo... pelo menos não tinha sido Neji que tinha a trocado... até que seria interessante... No que diabos estava pensando? Sakura deveria estar sofrendo agora e ela pensando besteira, que tipo de amiga ela era.

"Certo... Vamos... quero ver minha amiga".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura! Abra a porta! Eu sei que você está aí!" Tenten gritava pela janela da casa dela.

Há quanto tempo estava gritando? Já deveriam ter se passado uns 15 minutos... mas nada da garota de cabelos cor de rosa abrir a porta.

"Vamos Tenten... ela não deve estar em casa..." Neji resolveu falar, pois já estava cansado de esperar. Ela tinha que concordar... daqui a pouco os vizinhos começariam a reclamar por causa da gritaria. Deu meia volta para seguir com Neji, mas um barulho de porta sendo aberta ecoou, fazendo-os retornar para ver.

A porta foi sendo aberta lentamente e revelando Sakura. Era preferível não ter visto aquilo. Ela estava em um estado deplorável. Se encontrava ainda de pijama. O cabelo todo bagunçado, olheiras enormes e a face inchada revelando que tinha chorado a noite toda.

"Desculpe... a ... demora" foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

Tenten e Neji se olharam com dor, não esperavam que ela estivesse tão... tão daquele jeito. A morena só conseguiu abraça-la com força, o que fez que Sakura caísse no choro novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma hora havia passado e o três já se encontravam mais animados conversando na sala...

"E o que a vaca foi fazer no espaço?" Neji perguntou animado.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia!" Sakura respondeu já rindo.

"Foi procurar o Vácuo!" ele respondeu mais animado ainda.

"Putz Neji! Essa foi muuuuito ruim!" Tenten falou não contendo os risos.

Todos caíram na gargalhada novamente.

"Nossa... só vocês mesmo para me fazer rir hoje!" Sakura falou tentando se controlar para parar de rir. "Valeu mesmo!" ela agradeceu chorando, mas dessa vez de tanto rir.

"Que nada..." Neji ia continuar quando de repente o celular dele toca fazendo ecoar por toda a casa Blurry Eyes do Hyde. Ele pegou o aparelho para ver o número de quem estava ligando. Logo estremeceu. Era ninguém mais que Sasuke.

"Neji, que cara é essa? Quem é que está ligando?" Tenten perguntou preocupada.

"Ah... é..." Neji resolveu não falar quem era, não agora que Sakura estava melhor. "É só a Hinata, ela... ela deve estar querendo me avisar alguma coisa." Ele disse a primeira coisa que veio a mente. "Vocês me dão licença?"

"Claro Neji, pode falar ali no corredor!" Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

Neji apenas deu um sorriso de agradecimento e saiu rapidamente. Tenten o seguiu com os olhos, ela não tinha acreditado no que o rapaz tinha dito. Sakura ficou observando a cena e então por curiosidade perguntou:

"E aí? Quando vão assumir?"

"Assumir o quê?" Tenten virou-se assustada se esquecendo no que estava pensando antes.

"Ora... Não se faça de desentendida! Já está na cara que vocês estão namorando." Sakura respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Mas para Tenten não era.

"Você endoidou?" a morena falou incrédula.

"Ah Tenten! É só dizer logo! Está muito óbvio. Vocês se tratando tão bem depois de tudo na festa de ontem..."

"O QUÊ?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji estava para a parte do corredor mais distante para assegurar que nenhuma das duas escutassem da sala.

"Alô" Neji falou sem emoção.

"Neji! Que bom que eu consegui falar com você! Eu já estava preocupado, Naruto não quer falar comigo, Hinata desligou na minha cara..."

"O que você quer Sasuke?"

"Ow! Posso sabe o por quê da grosseria?"

"Não se faça de inocente seu canalha! Acha que fazer garotas chorar é normal?" Sasuke ficou mudo do outro lado da linha "Por que diabos você beijou a Ino? E os sentimentos pela Sakura que você tanto guardava, heim?"

"Ah não..."

"O que você queria? Que eu aprovasse sua atitude?" Neji falou ficando mais indignado.

"Não é isso! Se acalma aí! Foi a Ino que me beijou!"

"Acho que dá no mesmo, não?"

"Estou falando sério! Eu tinha ido buscar algo para beber, quando fui surpreendido com um beijo. No momento eu não vi quem era, mas o cheiro era de flor de cerejeira como o da Sakura! Então só aprofundei o beijo pensando que era a própria! Quando nos separamos, aí eu fui ver quem era na verdade..."

Neji parou... Sasuke realmente não era o tipo galinha que fazia aquele tipo de coisa, ele sabia, já que se conheciam desde a 5ª série. E ainda por cima, a voz dela mostrava sinceridade, não era nada inventado como a desculpa que tinha dado para as meninas na sala agora pouco.

"Empurrei Ino e saí atrás da Sakura, mas quando eu cheguei ela já tinha ido embora. Na hora nem me passou na cabeça que ela poderia ter visto..."

"Mas todos viram..." Neji complementou.

"ARGH! Maldição! Eu não consigo acreditar que eu fui tão trouxa! Como ela está?"

"Ela está..." De repente ele escuta a voz de Tenten gritando por ele "Olha Sasuke, eu acredito em você... Tenho que ir agora. Você está em casa?"

"Sim..."

"Vou dar uma desculpa qualquer para as meninas para ir para aí, tá?"

"Certo..."

Com a resposta Neji desligou e seguiu rapidamente para sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bem garotas, parece que Hinata me quer o mais rápido possível em casa, então eu vou ter que deixa-las..." Neji disse quando voltou.

"Ah... que pena... NE!" Sakura falou em um tom irônico fazendo Neji virar assustado.

"Do que você me chamou?" Ele perguntou abismado.

"Você ouviu! Seu cretino!"

Por essa Neji não esperava. Ele que estava crente que Tenten finalmente tinha se lembrado o que ela tinha dito para ele na noite passada...

"Por que você não falou pra mim que eu tinha bebido que nem uma doida? Por que? Acho que eu sei por que. Você se aproveitou de mim!" a morena respondeu soltando sua raiva.

"Não Tenten! Isso é um mal entendido!" Neji tentou se defender. "Você não se lembra de ontem antes de você dormir?"

"O que aconteceu antes de eu dormir? Não me diga que... AI MEU DEUS! Você é mesmo um idiota. Eu não estava entendendo o por que da sua gentileza hoje e como eu estava com as suas roupas!"

"Não Tenten, não aconteceu nada que você está pensando! Você está entendendo tudo errado!"

O próximo movimento de Tenten foi um belo tapa na cara do rapaz.

"Tenten... tente se lembrar!" Neji disse desesperado, não se importando com o tapa que tinha acabado de receber.

"Não quero me lembrar de nada que venha de você Neji! NADA! Saia daqui!".

"Ótimo!" Neji explodiu também. Deu as costas para Tenten e saiu pisando forte da casa de Sakura.

Onde estava com a cabeça que aquilo que ela tinha dito era verdade? Por que acreditou? Por um momento ele pensou que finalmente tinha encontrado a garota certa. Que finalmente não mais seria um galinha. Que finalmente teria uma musa inspiradora. Que finalmente teria alguém que o amasse verdadeiramente. Como tinha sido ingênuo!

Continua...

**DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA!**

**Esse capítulo foi bem... emocionante! E sim, nós vamos matar vocês de curiosidade... We are Mean girls XD isso não é o nome de um filme? Deixa quieto...**

**Quem não achou a parte do cheiro da sakura e tal total peach girl? XD E quem gostou da minha piada toska (Marin)?**

**Aiai é melhor pararmos por aqui... o próximo capítulo deve estar chegando lá pela quinta, aguardem!**


	7. Bem vindo de volta!

Cap VII- Bem vindo de Volta!

Segunda-feira... Esse, sem dúvida alguma, sempre foi o pior dia da semana. Significava o começo de uma longa semana com estudos, horários e quase nenhum tempo de descanso. Mas aquela segunda seria muito pior... significaria a possibilidade de olhar para uma pessoa não muito agradável para ela. A morena suspirou ao pensar no rapaz, mesmo com raiva dele, algo a deixava inquieta em relação a ele. Era tudo tão confuso. Olhou para janela a procura do nada, não conseguiria prestar atenção na aula de geografia mesmo...

"Mitsashi!" o professor Asuma exclamou fazendo Tenten dar um pulo "Você deve saber bem a matéria para não estar prestando atenção não é? Vamos, me diga o que é albedo?"

"Albedo... albedo é..." Ótimo, agora com certeza estava ferrada, não tinha a mínima idéia do que aquilo era. Teria que dizer que não sabia e no mínimo receberia uma advertência por não estar prestando atenção na aula.

"Albedo é a reflexão das radiações na superfície terrestre" alguém sussurrou atrás dela

"Albedo é a reflexão das radiações na superfície terrestre!" Tenten respondeu com vigor.

"Ora... muito bem! Ponto positivo!" Asuma sorriu "Voltando ao assunto..."

Quando Tenten viu que o professor tinha se virado para o quadro, ela imediatamente virou para trás para agradecer o salvador.

"Obrigada!"

"Disponha..."

Ela parou... nunca tinha visto aquele rapaz na sala. Ele era muito charmoso! O olhar desinteressado, a argola na orelha e o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo...

"Você é novo aqui?" Tenten perguntou intrigada.

"Sim. Cheguei hoje e fui apresentado à turma, mas acho que você estava pensativa que nem notou." Falou e deu um sorrisinho.

Tenten não pode evitar ficar totalmente sem graça pela situação.

"Bem, meu nome é Shikamaru e o seu?" ele resolveu falar quando viu a situação dela.

"Sou Tenten" ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Prazer..." Shikamaru respondeu e voltou seu olhar para janela.

Ele era bem diferente... Mas Tenten tinha gostado de certa forma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O sinal já havia tocado dando início ao merecido intervalo. Tenten, Sakura e Shikamaru já tinham se tornado amigos e estavam conversando calmamente em um dos bancos do pátio.

"Está gostando da nova cidade Shikamaru?" Sakura perguntou.

"Na verdade eu já morei aqui..." ele respondeu.

"Sério? Então mudo a minha pergunta. Como está sendo o retorno?".

"Ora, bem. A cidade não mudou em quase nada..."

"Sakura!".

Os três viraram rapidamente para direção de onde o grito vinha.

"Sasuke..." Sakura falou para si em um tom quase inaudível.

"Que bom que encontrei você..." O rapaz parou para respirar, parecia que esteve correndo. "Precisamos conversar."

Sakura levantou a cabeça que até então estava abaixada para olhar nos olhos de Sasuke. Olhar para aqueles olhos era como uma tortura. Não tinha como negar, apesar de tudo ela ainda o amava...

"O que você quer com ela seu traidor?" Tenten pôs-se de frente quando percebeu que Sakura estava sofrendo. "Você é muito ousado sabia? Aparecer desse jeito depois de tu...".

"PARA TENTEN!".

Todos se surpreenderam com o grito de Sakura.

"Obrigada por tentar me defender... Mas eu e o Sasuke não temos nada pra conversar, então não precisa se preocupar!"ela deu uma pausa e sorriu um sorriso forçado "Se me dão licença... eu vou dar uma volta."

Logo em seguida ela saiu calmamente e Sasuke não podia ficar parado assistindo-a ir.Iria atrás dela se Shikamaru não tivesse o segurando na mesma hora.

"Me solta!" ele protestou.

"Deixe-a ir! Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que houve ou o por que de tudo isso, mas se ela saiu é porque ela quer ficar sozinha." Shikamaru falou sério.

Apesar de ser terrível ver a pessoa amada daquele jeito por sua causa, aquele rapaz tinha falado nada menos que a verdade.

"Você está certo...".

"Obrigada Sasuke! Agora está mal de novo por sua causa!" Tenten falou com um tom sarcástico.

"Eu sei...". ele respondeu fracamente.

Tenten se assustou com a reação do rapaz. Os olhos demonstravam uma imensa tristeza e pelo jeito que falou parecia muito arrependido. Ela sentiu pena.

"Aê cara, me desculpe por ter te segurado com força." Shikamaru falou se dirigindo a Sasuke.

"Ah! Sem problemas, foi necessário!" Sasuke agradeceu e parou para olhar o rapaz, estava tão concentrado em Sakura que ainda não tinha o visto. "Não me lembro de ter visto você por aqui, é novato?"

"Mais ou menos... Estudei aqui até aqui até a 5ª série.".

"Você não me disse isso Shikamaru!" Tenten exclamou.

"Ora, você não perguntou!" Ele respondeu e riu quando viu Tenten fechando a cara.

"Nossa, eu entrei aqui na 5ª série... Agora que falou, você me parece familiar. Shikamaru não é? Bem, sou...".

"SASUKE!" Ino interrompeu pulando em cima dele.

Tenten só pode revirar os olhos com a presença da garota, tinha prometido mais cedo para Sakura que não voaria no pescoço daquela porca.

"Como vai o meu namorado?" ela perguntou alegre.

"Não sou seu namorado e já vou adiantando que nunca serei."

Tenten sentiu o frio da resposta nas veias, mas Ino era persistente, fingiu que não tinha escutado.

"E o nosso beijo na sexta? Não significou nada para você?" ela falou num tom sedutor "Admita, você gostou! Você me beijou com tanto ardor... parecia completamente apaixonado por mim."

"Aquele beijo não era pra você..." Sasuke sussurrou baixo para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, mas Tenten ouviu.

"Ora, ora Ino! Você continua a mesma, uma perseverança de dar gosto!"

Ino assustou-se com aquele comentário impertinente. Encarou o rapaz que tinha falado que estava do lado de Tenten e quase caiu dura.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclamou em vê-lo "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou, Tenten notou que ela tremia.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Sasuke quis saber confuso.

"Somos amigos de infancia!" Shikamaru respondeu. "Mas aí a gente teve de se separar por que..."

"POR QUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA SEM AVISAR?" Ino gritou surpreendendo a todos. "Você é um idiota! Não precisava ter voltado!". Ela continuou agora com lágrimas nos olhos.

A essa altura metade do pátio já estava prestando atenção. Estavam curiosos para saber a causa de Ino, a garota mais popular do colégio, estar esperneando daquele jeito. A imagem dela estava em jogo, de certa forma. Não podia continuar aquele show no meio do colégio. Ela virou-se saiu correndo dali.

"O que foi isso?" Sasuke ainda continuava confuso.

"Que tipo de pessoa trata um amigo que não vê a 5 anos desse jeito?" Tenten exclamou.

"Deixa... ela tem seus motivos." Shikamaru falou.

"Bem... deixando essa loucura de lado... Tenten, eu vim aqui para dizer que vamos ter ensaio hoje na casa do Neji às 3h, tudo bem?"

Tinha se esquecido completamente da banda... O fim de semana tinha sido tão agitado. Oh Não! Isso significava ver Neji! E isso era a última coisa que queria.

Por outro lado, ela estaria sendo fraca agindo desse modo. O orgulho era muito grande, sem falar que gostava da banda, não deixaria Naruto e Sasuke na mão...

"Sem problema!" ela respondeu por fim.

No exato momento da resposta Neji apareceu. Parecia que o reencontra entre eles seria mais rápido do que o imaginado.

"Oi Sasuke... e olá Tenten!" ele falou num falso alegre.

"Olá Neji!" ela retribuiu do mesmo modo.

"Nossa... o que houve com vocês dois?" Sasuke perguntou assustao, aliás, aquele dia estava bem assustador.

"Ah! Não importa! Vim aqui saber se eu posso levar uma acompanhante!"

Acompanhante? COMO ASSIM ACOMPANHANTE? Tenten se perguntava. Ela estava tão concentrada em Neji que não percebeu que ele não estava sozinho.

"Ah! Que falta de educação a minha! Essa é a Kin." Neji apresentou a garota e deu um beijo nela.

Kin... Tenten já tinha ouvido falar dela. Ela era uma das fãs do Neji. Era a primeira vez que a via. Ficou de cara, não só pela garota usar o uniforme no melhor estilo vagabunda, mas por Neji estar a exibindo na frente dela!

Provavelmente queria fazer ciúmes nela... porque entre um amasso e outro com aquela Kin, Neji a encarava com aquele olhar odioso. O que mais dava raiva nela própria é que aquilo estava funcionando... Mas ela não deixaria barato.

"Prazer..."Sasuke falou meio sem gosto, não gostava muito daquele tipo de garota. "Respondendo sua pergunta... claro que você pode levar um acompanhante..."

"AH que bom! Aì o Shikamaru vai comigo!

Foi a vez de Neji arregalar os olhos. Quem diabos era Shikamaru que estava com a sua... digo com a Tenten?

"Ah... mas que problema!" Foi a única coisa que Shikamaru disse.

Continua...

**Nossa! Finalmente o capítulo 7 saiu! Marin falando. Milagrosamente melhorei rápido depois de postar "Garotos"(aliás, muito obrigada pelas reviews de todos, não sabem como eu fiquei feliz ). Acho que como eu disse que só ia terminar de digitar esse capítulo quando eu melhorasse, todo mundo quando deitava na cama rezava "Por favor papai do céu, faça a Marin melhorar pra ela digitar o novo capítulo de Canção do Amor"xDDD! Gente... eu to brincando viu? Mas tenho certeza que a força que vocês me passaram foi um fator pra minha melhora .**

**Sobre o capítulo... finalmente o Shika apareceu! Aliás, Shikamaru e Ino tem uma história muito bonita... Mas que só vai ser revelada em capítulos futuros XD. Acho que não vou falar mais nada, vou deixar pra vocês .**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Eu e a Arashi(espiritualmente) queremos saber o que vocês acharam **

**P.S.: ARASHIII! VOLTA! Eheheh to com saudades **


	8. Explosões!

**Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas de violência e palavriado chulo xD- ou não...**

Cap VIII- Explosões!

"AH que bom! Aì o Shikamaru vai comigo!

Foi a vez de Neji arregalar os olhos. Quem diabos era Shikamaru que estava com a sua... digo com a Tenten?

"Ah... mas que problema!" Foi a única coisa que Shikamaru disse.

Sasuke logo notou que o clima ali não estava dos melhores, ele realmente queria acabar com aquilo, mas não sabia como se intrometer naquela, digamos que briguinha besta de casal. Para sorte dele o sinal tratou de começar a tocar.

"Vamos Neji... temos prova de matemática agora."

"Unf, até o ensaio garotinha!" Neji falou em tom de deboche e virou as costas para ela.

"Até..." Tenten respondeu quase explodindo de tanta raiva.

"Qual é a de vocês dois? São ex-namorados ou algo assim?" Shikamaru perguntou enquanto andava em direção a sala.

Tenten não pode deixar de corar com comentário.

"Eu... namorada dele? Há! Nem morta!" respondeu tentando parecer o mais confiante possível e virando a o rosto para que ele não notasse o rubor em sua face.

"Vocês são bem problemáticos...".

"Cala boca Shikamaru... vamos logo se não vamos ser deixados do lado de fora."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A aula de química no último horário ia passando devagar, aliás como todas as aulas. Shikamaru para variar estava entediado, mas pelo menos quando lembrava-se do intervalo que tivera se sentia um tanto que mais ocupado.

Estava muito feliz em rever Ino... mas como ele esperava, a loira reagiu de uma forma completamente contaria. Era de se esperar, depois do que tinha feito seria difícil que ela recuperasse a confiança que tinha nele. Também percebeu que ela ainda não tinha conseguido o que queria, digo o amor de Sasuke, já que este tinha demonstrado grande frieza para com ela.

"Fê... Ela realmente não muda". Ele pensou um pouco alto e de repente reparou um papel dobrado em sua mesa.

Não entendeu direito quando o viu. O pegou e leu: De Tenten Para Shikamaru. Agora estava explicado. Desdobrou o bilhete com cuidado para que o professor Obito não o pegasse e leu.

"Eae Shika? Nossa, essa aula está um porre e para melhorar minha situação, eu simplesmente detesto química... Aí resolvi mandar esse humilde bilhete para o sr. Hehehe. Não se importa de conversarmos né? Em condições normais eu colocaria a Sakura no nosso "chat" também, mas olha o estado da coitada... mal fala direito..."

Shikamaru riu com o bilhete, com certeza Tenten era uma garota adorável e aquele bilhete veio a calhar, pelo menos ficaria entretido em algo.

"Huahuhau... Também não gosto muito de química e é claro que não me importo em "teclar" com a srta. Bem, você mencionou a Sakura e tal, poderia me contar o que está acontecendo?"

"Bem... Vou resumir a história porque ela é bem longuinha... Na sexta passada Ino deu uma festa na casa dela e Sasuke convidou Sakura para irem juntos. Sakura se sentiu realizada, afinal ela sempre gostou dele e pelo que tudo indicava, o sentimento era recíproco por parte dele. Na festa tudo ia correndo bem, até que uma hora Sasuke disse que ia pegar umas bebidas e saiu deixando ela esperando. Sendo que ele estava demorando demais e Sakura resolveu procura-lo e na hora que encontrou, surpresa, ele estava lá beijando a Ino.".

Shikamaru estranhou muito aquilo.

"Nossa... Por que ele beijaria a Ino? No intervalo me pareceu que ele não suportava nem ver a cara dela.".

"Pois é! Isso que eu não consigo entender! Mas deixando isso de lado, você poderia me explicar o que você fez pra Ino fazer aquele chilique?"

"Digamos que eu fui embora sem uma resposta.".

Tenten não entendeu nada daquela resposta, iria exigir uma explicação melhor para ele. Ia começar escrever quando o sinal tocou. Virou para trás para perguntar sobre aquilo e deparou-se com Shikamaru já de pé com um ar de sério.

"Qual é a turma da Ino?"Ele perguntou.

"Er... bem... acho que é a 'A'" Tenten respondeu meio receosa.

"Não, A turma A é a do Neji, Naruto e Sasuke." Sakura respondeu, Tenten tomou um susto com a súbita resposta dela. "A turma da Ino é a D".

"Obrigado Sakura..."Shikamaru finalmente agradeceu olhando para as duas. "Tenten me encontre aqui no colégio às duas horas e iremos juntos para o ensaio."

Dizendo isso, saiu deixando as duas com cara de taxo.

"O que foi isso?" Sakura perguntou confusa.

"Não tenho a mínima idéia.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Estão prontos para a última pessoal?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Sasuke... Você tem certeza que você quer tocar essa música? Não que eu não goste dela, mas ela não é bem... o estilo da banda, entende?".

"Besteira Tenten! Nossa banda toca de tudo, sem falar que será um desafio." Naruto respondeu e deu seu sorriso de sempre encorajando a garota.

"Certo! Vou dar o meu melhor!"Ela respondeu animada.

"Ok, 1-2-3 e já!"

Neko ni Fuusen – Ai Otsuka

_atashino ouchi shoutengai no honya no yoko  
mainichi kuruma to kawarazu takusanno hitotachi nagareru  
kizukeba neko to yobarete jibunga neko datte kizuita  
kizukeba nekoka no nantoka tteiu shuruini wakerareteta  
atashio mite nya---ao tte ittekuru  
bakajanai? toittemo tsuujinakute kawaiito isshunno motehayashi_

_sukinatoki dekakete sukina tokini amaete  
seiippai tada ikiteiru ima dakarakoso  
konna kurai sekainimo chiisana aiwa takusan aru  
itsudatte sokoni aru jibunde mitsukeni ikeru kyori_

_sukina tokini naite sukina tokini yasuraide  
shinpuru na kotodatta hazuga muzukashikattarisuru  
konna kanashii sekai demo chiisana aiwa takusan aru  
ookikunakute ii fukurande yuku akai fuusen ni naru_

_namidawa  
namidano taneno mama  
sakaseteyarou_

"Nossa! Essa ficou demais!" Shikamaru disse aplaudindo de pé.

"Você achou mesmo Shikamaru?" Tenten perguntou toda feliz.

"Com certeza. Sua voz é muito bonita sabia?".

"Ah! Obrigada Shika!" Ela agradeceu com um leve rubor. "Mas nem é para tanto..."

Neji observava aquela ceninha toda morrendo de ciúmes. Exatamente, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes de Tenten toda alegrinha com aquele rapaz que tinha ido com ela. O pior ainda é que ele não conseguia disfarçar nenhum pouquinho e ficava encarando os dois com cara de poucos amigos.

"Não seja modesta Tenten.". Sasuke falou.

"É verdade! E essa música em especial, nossa! Foi perfeita! Aposto que a Hinata concorda também não é?" Naruto falou dirigindo-se a namorada que também estava assistindo ao ensaio.

A tímida Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça e mexendo os dedos de um jeito que só ela conseguia fazer.

"Tenho que admitir que a garotinha cantou muito bem." Neji que até então estava calado, falou, mas sem olhar para a elogiada.

Tenten não conseguiu controlar, ela ficou completamente vermelha com o comentário inesperado do rapaz.

"Eu achei que foi nada demais".

Todos se viraram para a dona da voz: Kin. A garota só estava quieta observando aquele clima que rolava entre o seu Neji e aquelazinha Tenten. Para ela não ficaria assim...

"To falando sério. Os arranjos ficaram até legais, mas a voz sem graça da Tenten estragou."ela continuou. "Sem contar que ficou muito na cara que no final você desafinou feio!".

Todos ficaram de cara.

"E o que você entende de música para dar opinião?"Tenten perguntou com uma estranha calma.

"O suficiente para perceber que você não tem talento nenhum!".

"Olha não me importo o que os outros falem da minha voz, se tem gente que gosta vou continuar cantando e para os que não gostam, não posso fazer nada.".Tenten respondeu num tom gélido e virou as costas para ela.

"Não vire as costas para mim sua vadia!".

Tenten virou com um olhar assassino.

"Do que você me chamou?"

"Isso que você escutou: V-A-D-I-A!"

Tenten respondeu pulando em cima dela, fazendo as duas caírem no chão. Tenten ia começar a soca-la, mas Kin foi mais rápida e num movimento conseguiu rolar para o lado e se levantar começando a puxar o cabelo de Tenten desfazendo os coques que sempre usava. A última gemeu de dor e não teve dúvidas em começar a puxar o cabelo de Kin também.

Os rapazes olhavam aquilo embasbacados. Estavam não só chocados por estarem vendo duas mulheres brigando como animais, e sim por que normalmente eles teriam de parar aquela briga, mas do jeito que elas estavam eles estavam até com medo de separa-las.

Para espanto geral, quem tomou a frente foi Hinata.

"Sasuke segure a Kin e Neji a Tenten!". Ela gritou e os dois obedeceram na hora.

"Ora me soltem! Eu vou mostrar para essa vaca..." Kin disse tentando se soltar.

"Tenta! Da próxima vez vou te mandar um soco na cara sua vagabunda!".

"Ora sua...".

"PAREM VOCÊ DUAS!"Hinata ordenou assustando a todos mais uma vez. "É melhor as duas ficarem separadas por enquanto... Neji, você que está mais perto da porta, leve Tenten para o quarto mais próximo e tente acalma-la!".

"Certo..." Neji respondeu e com dificuldade tirou Tenten do estúdio.

"Argh! Essas coisas me dão nos nervos!" Hinata falou depois de um longo suspiro.

Naruto que estava do lado dela com os olhos arregalados por causa de toda a atitude resolveu comentar.

"Nossa... Você sabe perder a timidez na hora certa...".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji com muito esforço conseguiu colocar Tenten para dentro do quarto de TV. Assim feito ele fechou a porta e ficou na frente dela para garantir que ela não saísse.

"Sai da frente Neji, aquela nojenta vai me pagar!". Tenten gritava indignada.

"Não vou sair... e por favor tente ficar calma".

"Como eu posso ficar calma Neji? Podem falar da minha voz o quanto quiserem! Mas aquela vaca me xingou na frente dos amigos, eu não podia deixar barato!".

"Eu sei! Eu sei!" Neji disse.

"Você não sabe de nada! Se soubesse não teria trazido essa vagabunda para cá. E agora saia da frente da porta".

"Já disse que não vou sair.".

"Se não vai sair por bem vai sair por mal!" ela falou e correu para cima dele.

Teria o acertado se ele já não tivesse acostumado com as investidas dela. Então, lendo os movimentos da morena ele segurou seus braços de um modo que não tinha como ela escapar.

"Ai me solte!" ela pediu sentindo um pouco de dor.

"Não vou soltá-la até você se acalmar. Não entendo o por quê de tanto estresse, afinal tudo que ela disse foi inverdade".

Tenten que ainda tentava se soltar parou no mesmo momento.

"Do que você está falando Neji?". Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Você sabe... Nenhum dos xingamentos dela batem com a sua pessoa..." Ele falou meio sem graça. "Sem falar que... com certeza na hora que ela falou da sua voz... ela provavelmente estava morrendo de inveja porque..."

O rapaz engoliu seco, sem perceber ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais do rosto dela.

"Por que?" Tenten perguntou também se aproximando do rosto dele.

Houve um breve silêncio, os dois estavam apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro vendo o desejo que nos dois se apossava. Quando os lábios estavam quase se encontrando Neji respondeu.

"Porque sua voz é simplesmente maravilhosa...".

Depois daquela resposta as bocas finalmente se juntaram começando assim um beijo. No começo os lábios apenas se tocavam de leve apreciando o sabor de ambos. Logo em seguida o beijo se tornou apaixonado e selvagem. Os dois exploravam cada pedaço da boca, pareciam que matavam a sede de anos. Era como uma explosão de sentimentos... Ficaram ali por um bom tempo sem notar o tempo passar. Daquela vez ninguém podia os interromper.

Continua...

**Eita que finalmente o primeiro beijo de verdade do Neji e da Tenten saiu! XD. Huahuahuahua. Já tava na hora não é? Eles já estavam nesse zero a zero a um tempão... Sei que a Sakura teve uma participação insignificante nesse capítulo, mas no próximo? Sem preparem! Posso garantir que vai rolar SasuSaku e graças a alguém que vocês nem imaginam!hehehe.**

**A música dessa vez foi neko ni fuusen da cantora Ai Otsuka, essa música é muito fofa, sem noção. Se quiserem baixar, vocês encontram ela para download no site : ****www.asianpop. site também está disponível, se eu não me engano, o clipe da música Want me Want me da Namie Amuro, aquela que tocou na festa da Ino, tem uns 11mbs, então se tiverem a oportunidade a baixem também .**

**Bem, as minhas(vulgo eu, Marin) aulas começam amanhã... Não sei as da Arashi, já que a gente não ta conseguindo se falar no msn... aliás, ela volta terça para sua hometown! Ou seja, vai facilitar muito o andamento da fanfic...**

**No próximo capítulo... Se muitas informações ainda xD, além do SasuSaku, vamos ter algumas revelações.**

**O que acharam desse capítulo?**

**Por favor não deixem de comentar . é muito importante para nós...**

**So...**

**Reviews Pleaseeeeeeeeeee!**

**PS: No próximo capítulo vamos começar com aquele esquema de responder as reviews ;D**


	9. Finalmente!

**Desclaimer: Nós não possuímos Naruto... ainda risadas maléficas**

Capítulo IX - Finalmente.

Tenten adentrou o quarto e fechou a porta o mais rápido possível em meio de gritos questionando por que ela estava correndo em casa. Desmoronou no chão e ficou a fitar o nada. Não conseguia acreditar nela mesma, não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha beijado Neji daquela forma, e o pior, não conseguia acreditar que tinha gostado.

**FLASHBACK**

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo e dessa vez ninguém podia os interromper... pelo menos era o que eles pensavam.

"Que bom que estão se divertindo!"

Neji e Tenten se largaram na hora e voltaram-se para porta do outro lado da sala de televisão e deparam-se com com Kin.

"Você é uma vadiazinha mesmo hein? Vou te contar! Também quem resistiria ao Neji, não é?"

Tenten estava tão chocada que não conseguiu dizer nada.

"Kin... é melhor você parar." Neji respondeu ficandou meio incomodado com a situação.

"Vou parar mesmo Neji, pensando bem, vou pra casa."

Dizendo isso, saiu batendo a porta com força e deixando os dois sozinhos de novo. Nenhum dos dois ousou falar por alguns segundos, só podiam ser ouvidos os passos pesados de Kin se distanciando e Sasuke gritando com Naruto por ter deixado a última fugir. A situação era extremamente constrangedora.

"Er... Tenten..." Neji tentou começar procurando as palavras certas.

"Bem acho que eu também já vou indo" Ela cortou o rapaz logo e saiu pela porta sem encara-lo.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Ah... o que há comigo?" a morena perguntou-se enquanto levantava do chão.

Confusa, ela despiu-se e colocou uma roupa de dormir. Eram só sete horas da noite, mas ela queria dormir parar acordar só no outro dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No outro dia de manhã, Sakura resolveu chegar mais cedo para estudar para a prova de Biologia que aconteceria no primeiro horário. Não que tivesse dificuldade com a matéria, não mesmo, já que era uma das primeiras do colégio. Ela só queria ter certeza que não cairia em nenhum dos pegas que a professora Anko adorava fazer em suas provas.

Ia atravessando os corredores extremamente desertos. Tudo estava num silêncio de matar, perfeito para estudar. Quando estava se aproximando de sua sala, notou uma pessoa parada na porta. Estranhou ver alguém ali às 6:30 da manhã. Mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi ver quem estava ali. Alta, corpo esbelto, olhos azuis e cabelos dourados como sempre presos. Na certa Ino queria tirar uma com a cara dela ou algo assim, mas Sakura não estava nem um pouco afim de receber sapo tão cedo. Resolveu dar meia volta e ir estudar na biblioteca.

"SAKURA! Não vá!". Ino gritou.

Ela parou imediatamente e virou-se para encara-la.

"Olha... é cedo, não quero me estressar pois eu vou fazer uma prova daqui a pouco e..."

"Não se preocupe... eu só quero conversar..."

"CONVERSAR?" Sakura arregalou os olhos.

"É... será que podemos?" a loira respondeu calma.

Sakura estava muito pasma não só pela situação, mas também pelo comportamento de Ino. Ela não estava com aquela pose de convencida e aquela feição de eu-sou-muito-mais-bonita-que-você. Pelo contrário, ela estava com um olhar sereno e... amigável.

"Hein?" Ino insistiu.

"Claro..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura seguiu Ino silenciosamente até um local afastado do hall dos 2°s anos.

"Posso saber por que a conversa tem que ser... er... escondida?" Sakura cortou o silêncio.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Vamos Ino, fale logo o que você quer então!" A garota de cabelos rosas foi ficando impaciente.

Sem resposta novamente. Sakura percebeu que aquilo deveria ser outro brincadeira de mal gosto de Ino, decidiu que estava na hora de ir.

"Certo... depois a gente conv..."

"DESCULPAS!"

"O QUE?"

Sakura estava estupefada, nunca imaginou Ino proferindo tal palavra tão humildemente. Logo em seguida Ino começou a chorar desesperadamente. A garota de olhos vedes não sabia o que fazer e apenas a abraçou.

"Desculpe-me Sakura... Desculpe-me!" Ino repetiu em prantos.

Aquilo era muito verdadeiro ou Ino era realmente uma boa atriz. Não...

"Tente se acalmar..." Sakura sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto se separavam.

Ino respirou fundo e a encarou.

"Estou falando do Sasuke..."

Ela sentiu o coração arder.

"Sakura, eu armei aquela situação toda... Vi que ele estava sem você no bar pegando bebidas, então me lembrei que tinha um perfume igual o seu e... e estava tudo escuro, aí eu agarrei ele. Depois ele começou a me beijar, mas foi uma coisa falsa, porque, porque ele não tava me beijando, entende?"

"Não..." respondeu com toda a sinceridade do mundo

"Ele pensou que quem ele estava beijando era você, Sakura."

O ar faltou nessa hora, ela pensou que desmaiaria ali mesmo.

"Isso ... isso quer dizer que..." Sakura tentava raciocinar aquilo.

"Quer dizer que ele te ama!" Ino repondeu com um sorriso já com poucas lágrimas.

Uma felicidade imensa tomou conta dela, ela queria sair gritando pra todo mundo "ele me ama". Era como se o mundo dela voltasse a ter cor e que o ar que antes lhe faltava torna-se o mais limpo do mundo. Era maravilhoso! Começou a rir dela mesma que nem uma louca. Saber que o seu amor é correspondido era uma sensação indescritível.

"Bom..." Ino começou, fazendo Sakura voltar para realidade. " Você deveria ir falar com ele, não acha?"

"Sim! Claro, com certeza! Estou indo agora!" ela continuava eufórica, de repente se tocou "Ino... por que você está fazendo isso? Você não era louca pelo Sasuke?"

"Tudo está sempre mudando... isso não foi diferente..."

"Mas... Mas...".

"Uma pessoa me procurou e me abriu os olhos. Foi engraçado, levei uma bronca também! Mas não fiquei triste, sabe?".

"Não... aliás você está bem confusa hoje, sabia?"

As duas riram.

"Boba, o que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar correndo pros braços do seu príncipe encantado!" Ino falou ainda rindo.

"Sim, eu já vou!" Sakura respondeu e virou-se pra correr. Mas para surpresa de Ino, ela virou a cabeça pra trás e continuou. "Ino... Obrigada."

Ino se espantou, mas pensou e sorriu.

"Diponha"

Sakura sorriu em retorno e começou a correr em direção ao 2° A, o sinal já estava tocando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, no 2° A, Naruto se encontrava em uma situação um tanto cômica pra quem assistia. Ele tentava inutilmente animar dois amigos que estavam cada um mais deplorável que o outro. Neji com cara de hoje-eu-acordei-de-mau-humor e Sasuke com cara de eu-quero-morrer.

"Ah, por favor rapazes. Animen-se!" o loiro falava pela 5ª vez

"Naruto, porque você não cala essa sua boca grande e vai cuidar da sua própria vida, heim?" Neji respondeu no melhor tom gélido.

"Faltou sutileza, mas pelo menos fui repondido" Naruto disse com um suspiro.

"Você ainda não calou a boca..."

"Ah! Qual é Neji? Só estou tentando ajudar".

"Já falei como você pode contribuir!"

"E afinal, por que diabos você está assim? O Sasuke eu entendo, mas você? Nem motivo tem!"

"Se tivesse não seria da tua conta!"

Naruto fingiu que não escutou a última resposta do Hyuuga e continuou.

"Mas eu te perdôo Neji, porque apesar da resposta nada agradável, você respondeu. É terrível ficar falando sozinho. Sasuke, por que você pelo menos não dá o ar da sua graciosa voz pelo menos uma vez".

O rapaz apenas baixou a cabeça na mesa.

"Não adianta Naruto, ele tá assim desde aquele dia que a Sakura..."

Sasuke grunhi alguma coisa tão estranha que assusta os dois.

"Acho que ele não quer falar sobre isso." Naruto conclui.

De repente todos que estavam na sala se surpreendem com uma garota que tinha acabado de pular na sala.

"SASUKE!"

O rapaz sentiu o coração acelerar com aquela voz. Levantou a cabeça lentamente com medo que fosse alguma alucinação da sua mente desordenada, mas não era. Na sua frente estava Sakura respirando rápido por causa da corrida, o cabelo meio desarrumado e os olhos verdes arregalados. Até assim ela ficava linda...

"Sakura... o que faz aqui?" ele respondeu se levanatando para ficar e frente para ela.

"Eu não conseguiria ficar sem isso até o intervalo".

Não deu tempo nem dele perguntar sobre o que ela estava falando, pois a resposta logo veio. Sakura no momento seguinte já tinha lhe roubado um rápido beijo. Todos que presenciavam a cena se assustaram com aquela atitude, até Sasuke.

"Hã?" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu proferir.

"Não é óbvio?" ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Óbvio? Sim com certeza era óbvio! Mas para Sasuke aquilo tinha sido tão inesperado que demorou um pouco até ele raciocinar o que estava acontecendo. Porém, quando a razão lhe veio, ele se sentiu no céu. Pegou-a pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

O queixo de Naruto e de Neji caíram simultaneamente.

Sem ligar pros outros, os dois continuaram aquele momento. A sensação do amor fluindo pelos lábios, o calor dos corpos tão juntos e o sentimento de finalmente pertencer à alguém, era assim. Queriam ficar daquele jeito eternamente, mas o sinal tinha acabado de tocar...

"Ai meu Deus! Eu tenho prova de Biologia agora!" Sakura gritou se separando do rapaz e começando a correr.

Mas o rapaz segurou seu braço, fazendo-a o encarar de novo.

Então Sasuke olhou ternamente para ela e falou com os lábios "Eu te amo". Sakura deu um suspiro apaixonado e respondeu "eu também" para depois sair correndo para sua sala. Na sala que ela deixou reinou um imenso silêncio dos alunos que tinha parado apenas para ver a cena de amor.

"Uau... Dá-lhe garanhão!" Naruto cortou o silêncio e pulou em cima de Sasuke.

Todos se amontoaram em volta dele querendo saber de todos os detalhes.

Do nada é ouvida uma baita assoada do professor de educação física, Gai, que estava chorando em prantos.

"Professor?" alguém falou.

"Nossa... essa cena romântica evidenciando o fogo ardente do amor juvenil foi mais emocionante que o capítulo de ontém da novela das 6h!".

Continua...

**Não nos matem!**

**Somos apenas garotas inocentes com um longo futuro ainda pra ser percorrido que devido a vários contratempos(vulgo semanas de provas) não conseguiram atualizar durante quase um mês.xD**

**Mas as provas finalmente acabaram, então provavelmente voltarão a atualizar \o/**

**Gente, desculpa mesmo...**

**A culpa foi minha(marin), eu sou responsável por escrever e tal... mas nas últimas semanas, o colégio pesou que eu não tenho vida social... até tentei flar com a Arashi pra escrever, mas não deu u.Û**

**O próximo capítulo com certeza não demora... tô com muita pressa, tenho que ir agora.**

**Obrigada pelas últimas reviews e por favor continuem comentando!**


	10. Tudo ao contrário

**Desclaimer: Nós não possuímos Naruto... ainda risadas maléficas**

Capítulo X - Tudo ao contrário

O sinal estava terminando, logo as aulas se iniciariam e no caso do 2° B, os aluno ainda teriam uma bela prova de Biologia os esperando.

"Céus! Onde estará Sakura?" Tenten disse notando a falta da amiga "Geralmente ela é uma das primeiras a chegar e quando tem prova ela é A primeira para dar uma revisada na matéria...".

"Calma, ela já deve estar chegando, já que o material dela está aqui." Shikamaru ainda complementou "Provavelmente ela vai chegar no melhor estilo filme americano...".

"No melhor estilo americano?"

"É, quando o sinal acabar ela vai entrar correndo que nem uma doida pela porta.".

O sinal acaba. E uma pessoa entra correndo na sala.

"Não falei?" Shikamaru disse convencido.

"Olha direito! Aquela é a Tsunade, a diretora da escola.".

A loira alta e de gande comissão de frentedeixa suas coisas na mesa e pára na frente e no meio da sala.

"Gente, a professora Anko não pode vir hoje na aula porque..." Tsunade começa a falar, mas é interrompida

"Isso significa que a gente não vai ter prova?" alguém pergunta.

"CALA BOCA!" todos se espantam. "Como eu ia dizendo, ela não veio porque ela teve um acidente com uma das cobras que ela cria, mas eu fiz o favor de pegar as provas e aplica-las para vocês. Agora vão se sentando..."

De repente outra pessoa a interrompe, mas esta entrou pela porta sem ar.

"Desculpe o atraso professora Anko..." Sakura disse enquanto respirava forte. "Eu sofri um pequeno atraso, mas..." A garota se toca que não estava falando com a pessoa certa. "Diretora Tsunade? O que a **senhora **está fazendo aqui?".

A diretora não gostou nem um pouco daquele tratamento.

"Nada... é melhor você ir se sentar ou eu não vou deixar você fazer a prova." Ela respondeu irritada.

Sakura apenas concordou com cabeça e foi para o lugar sem entender a mudança de humor de Tsunade. Sentou-se na sua cadeira sem dizer nada e suspirou lembrando do momento que tinha acabado de passar. Shikamaru e Tenten ficaram a observa-la esperando que ela os explicasse o que tinha ocorrido.

Tsunade ia passando as provas para cada um e Sakura não se manifestava. Tenten não aguentava mais de curiosidade e resolveu chama-la.

"Oi Sakura!" Ela disse num tom irônico.

"Ah! Oi Tenten, oi Shikamaru." Sakura respondeu saindo de um transe "Desculpe... por não ter o comprimentado..." E assim virou-se para frente de novo.

"Socorro... o que fizeram com a verdadeira Sakura?" Shikamaru comentou com Tenten que não pode deixar de rir.

"OW! VOCÊS DOIS NÃO NOTARAM QUE EU JÁ TÔ DISTRIBUINDO A PROVA NÃO MOLEQUES?" A diretora gritou.

"Cara... que mulher problemática..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Sakura, pode nos dizer agora por que nós tivemos que esperar até o intervalo para você resolver contar o que diabos está acontecendo?" Tenten perguntou completamente irritada com aquele suspense todo.

"Calma... Você já vai ver Tentenzinha!" Sakura respondeu com um sorriso e apertou a bochecha da morena fazendo esta se irritar mais ainda.

"Cara! Você está muuuuito irritante hoje..."respondeu ainda mais irritadas "Só não vou persistir porque eu realmente quero saber o que...".

"Meninas..." Interrompeu Shikamaru "Não olhem agora, mas estão se aproximando Sasuke e os SharingBoys".

"É melhor sairmos daqui..." Tenten disse pensando em como Sakura ficaria com a presença do rapaz, sem falar que provavelmente um certo rapaz de cabelos longos deveria estar vindo e ela não estava nem um pouquinho afim de encara-lo "Vamos Sakur... SAKURA?"

Tenten se assustou ao perceber que ela não se encontrava mais ali, nossa, será que ela era tão rápida assim na arte de desaparecer? O que fosse, ela própria tinha que sair dali também. Ia puxar Shikamaru, mas este não se moveu, apenas apontou para uma direção.

"Ela está ali..."

Virou-se rapidamente e viu uma cena que realmente não esperava ver: Sasuke e Sakura envolvidos num beijo caliente na frente de todo mundo. Não teve como o queixo não cair.

"É... nós também ficamos assim..." Naruto comentou surgindo do nada e acordando os dois "Foi realmente surpreendente a Sakura chegando na nossa sala e dando um beijo no Sasuke logo em seguida!"

"Uau... Então foi por isso que ela chegou atrasada..." Shikamaru.

"Ela ainda conseguiu chegar a tempo! Nossa..." Neji disse manifestando.

Ao ouvir a última voz, Tenten se tocou que Neji estava ali. Os olhares dos dois se encontraram rapidamente fazendo ambos desviarem logo em seguida por causa de Sakura que acabara de entrar na roda com Sasuke agarrado nela.

"E então Tenten? Satisfeita?".

"E como, Sakura... Como eu não desconfiei? Aquele seu sorriso bobo o tempo todo, só podia ser amor!".

"Nem fale em sorriso bobo! Sasuke era o próprio bobo depois do beijo da declaraçãozinha na sala de aula!" Neji riu.

"O QUE? FOI NA FRENTE DA SALA?" Tenten estava espantada.

"E então... Ela chegou correndo linda como sempre e me envolveu com um beijo" Sasuke disse.

"Aaah Sasuke!"

Os dois se beijam novamente.

"Er... Ok, nós já sabemos que vocês se amam, mas ficarem se agarrando... meio que encomoda!" Naruto brincou.

"Agora Sakura... Como foi que... Você sabe, você resolveu do nada ir lá no Sasuke." Shikamaru quis saber.

"Hummm... O que importa? Nós temos é que comemorar!"

"Opa! Onde e quando?" Naruto disse já todo animado.

"Que tal hoje no Ichiraku? O lugar é super legal e camida é boa e barata." Sasuke sugeriu. "Hoje às 19 horas?"

"Hoje vai ser ótimo! Vou estudar química a tarde inteira na biblioteca e vou direto daqui."Tenten falou.

"Demorou! Neji, posso levar a Hinata?" Naruto perguntou como sempre e recebeu a resposta com um olhar de Neji você-já-sabe-a-resposta-pra-que-continua-perguntando? "Ueba! Vou ligar pra ela, falou galera" se dispediu e começou a discar no celular o número da namorada.

"Você estudando a tarde inteira? Hoje só pode ser o dia dos milagres hauhauhauahua!" Shikamaru comentou fazendo todos rirem

"Pois é SHIKA!" Tenten rebateu.

"Ah sai sua problemática!" Shikamaru não deixou passar.

Neji era o único que não estava achando nenhuma graça. A intimidade daqueles dois estava incomodando e muito!

Rapidamente Tenten o observou e seus olhares se encontraram novamente, fazendo ambos virarem os rostos rapidamente com vergonha. Shikamaru fingiu que não notou...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten acordou sem saber onde estava, talvez por causa do sonho que tinha tido com Neji onde este a colocava pra dormir, mas nada era ouvido ou por que ela acordou com a cara enfiada no livro de química. Olhou para os lados e notou que tinha adormecido na biblioteca. Não era um local exatamente confortável, mas tinha revigorado bem as energias. Espriguiçou-se e resolveu olhar a hora, deveriam ter se passado uns 25 minutos, certo?

"Ai MEU DEUS SÃO 18:25!" ela gritou desesperada

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" a bibliotecária mandou fazer silêncio.

"Desculpe..."

Tinha dormido por 4 horas! E logo ela teria que se encontrar com a galera no Ichiraku. Arrumou a mochila de qualquer jeito e saiu correndo da biblioteca. O colégio estava meio escuro já que estava anoitecendo e andava tão distraída que não percebeu um grupo de meninas estava a esperando.

"Oi Tenten!" uma delas falou fazendo ela prestar atenção e perceber que tinha entrado numa fria.

Lás estava todo o fã club do Neji a encarando de um jeito medonho e entre elas estava... Kin.

"Posso ajuda-las?" Ela tentou manter a calma.

"Claro, se você topar não ver mais o Neji a gente promete que não vai fazer nada.".

"Vocês são doidas." Tenten tentou ignorar e passar, mas foi bloqueada por duas meninas que eram dois armários.

"Olha garota, a gente tá falando sério! Você é uma vadiazinha que não merece ele." Kin falou segurando-a pela gola da camiseta.

"Em primeiro lugar, a vadia da história é você. Já olhou para esse cintoque você está usandoque você chama de saia? E em segundo, se toca! Eu não tenho nada com o Neji!" ela respondeu tentando se soltar inutilmente, já que as meninas tinham feito uma roda em cima dela e não teria como escapar.

"Ah claro! Se você não tem nada com o Neji, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo ontem na casa dele? Treinamento de primeiros socorros? Eu acho que não!" Kin então puxou o braço de Tenten tão forte ao ponto de machuca-la. "Eaí, vai largar ele por bem ou por mal?".

"Por nenhum dois dois! Soltem ela já!".

Kin a e as meninas se viraram para olhar o dono da voz: Neji. Lá estava ele sem camisa com o cabelo meio bagunçado, era uma visão e tanto (OH!).

"Vocês não vão solta-la não?" Neji perguntou de novo, porque nenhuma tinha reagido. E não iam precisar,o próximo movimento dele foipassar o braço pelos ombros de Tentene a guiar para sairem dali, mas antes virou-se para dizer uma última coisa. "Se vocês tivessem a machucado um pouquinho ... eu nunca iria perdoa-las."

Tenten, coitada, estava em estado de choque. Tinha sido demais para ela em um segundo pensar que não voltaria viva para casa e no outro ser salva por um deus grego... deus grego? Sem falar que Neji estava muito perto dela e ela podia sentir todos os músculos definidos dele roçando na sua pele(oh rapaz...)o que estava a deixando louca.

"Pa-Pa-PARA TUDO!" gritou Tenten se soltando antes que tivesse um ataque de nervos. "Co-como você chegou aqui?"

"A pé?" ela fez uma cara de você-entendeu pra ele "Eu estava no treino de basquete e a Kin sempre assisti. Quando vi ela falando com um bando de meninas, percebi que ela estava armando algo."

"Ah..."ela disse sem graça sem querer incarar aquele corpo escultural. "Obrigada..."

"De nada..." respondeu Neji não entendendo as reações da garota "Você tá bem? As meninas não fizeram nada pra você, mesmo?" perguntou preocupado.

"Não, elas não fizeram nada..." _Eu só gostaria que você botasse a sua camisa _ela pensou.

"Certo então...".

Parecia que ele tinha lido os pensamentos dela e logo após pegou a camisa que estava presa no short de treino. Tenten se sentiu realmente aliviada por aquilo.

"Eaí? Vamos?"Neji perguntou

"Vamos pra onde?"

"Ora bobinha, se esqueceu?" o comentário fez ela corar "A comemoração do mais novo casal da turma?"

"Ah sim!" estava tão encantada com Neji que tinha se esquecido."Vamos sim, mas antes... euqueria, tipo...em relação a ontem...".

"Esqueça... Foi um beijo de momento..." disse Neji não querendo dizer aquilo sem saber o real por quê. "Considere um beijo de amizade".

Ela não sabia se ficava aliviada ou triste com a aquela declaração. Mas resolveu sorrir.

"Certo! Vamos antes que nos atrasemos!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onde estarão Neji e Tenten?" Sakura se perguntou fazendo todos pensarem a respeito.

Hummmm. Ninguém comentou.

"Já se passaram 15 minutos e nada deles...AH! Olha eles ali!" ela terminou ao ver os dois entrando no restaurante correndo por causa da chuva que caía lá fora.

"Aê galera, desculpa pela demora!" desculpou-se Tenten quando chegou na mesa.

"É... tivemos alguns contratempos no caminho, nada demais." Neji completou.

"Ué Neji, você foi treinar basquete hoje? Mas o treino do juvenil não é só amanhã?" Naruto perguntou notando a camisa dele.

_Obrigado Naruto._ Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Tenten na mesma hora o olhou incrédula. Ele tinha ido para esperá-la sair da biblioteca?

"Não é que... é que o treinador pediu pra eu ajudar ele hoje com o infantil." falou a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

Colou para os outros, mas não para Tenten.

"Olha só! A nossa última convidada acabou de chegar!" Sakura exclamou.

Todos se entrelhoram se perguntando se faltava alguém ali. Na mesa estavam Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru e agora de pé Neji e Tenten. Quem seria? Voltaram a atenção para porta e viram a pessoa que menos esperavan ver.

"INO?" todos exclamaram em uníssono.

Continua...

**Er... hummm (Marin se escondendo atrás de uma árvore por causa das pedras que estavam sendo jogadas) Gente, calma! Desculpem essa pobre mortal (desviando do liquidificador que jogaram dessa vez)! Eu sei que eu sempre digo que vou atualizar mais rápido, mas eu nunca cumpro e tal! (atingida por um microondas) Ai... Demoro não por má vontade, mas porque eu quero escrever do melhor jeito... né Arashi? E também é o final do ano... é dificil essa época...**

**Prometo que até dia 22/11 eu atualizo, porque seria o meu presente de aniversário que eu faia pra vocês. Estranho? Talvez, mas é que receber uma review de vocês é sempre um presente (apelou pro emocional). Quero presentes ;D.**

**Gostaram desse capítulo? Achei que ficou bonzinho . No próximo capítulo vamos saber o que realmente aconteceu entre Shikamaru e Ino. Tenten vai ter outro sonho estranho que vai deixar ela realmente com a pulga atrás da orelha. E uma surpresa para banda!**

**Bjuxxx (desviando de uma geladeira)**

**PS: O fã Club do Neji tem alguma inspiração do Prince Yuki de Furuba? Pois é! Não é pura conhecidência xDD**


	11. Voltando no Passado

**Desclaimer: Nós não possuímos Naruto... ainda risadas maléficas**

**Capítulo XI – Voltando no passado**

"INO?" todos exclamaram em uníssono.

"Er... E aí, gente?" ela respondeu super sem graça.

Todos na roda estavam incrédulos. Afinal, por que diabos Sakura convidaria Ino para aquela comemoração se ela tinha sido a maior causadora de sofrimento para a ruiva?

"Sakura... explique-se..." Naruto pediu descaradamente.

Com boa vontade, Sakura levantou-se do seu lugar e abraçou Ino.

"Gente! Se não fosse essa loira aqui, eu não teria tido coragem de fazer nada que eu fiz hoje!" Ela declarou dando um leve cafuné em Ino.

Ninguém na mesa tinha palavras para expressar aquilo.

"Mas... mas Ino, o que deu em você? Você não era completamente apaixonada por mim?" Sasuke finalmente perguntou incrédulo.

"Ora, ora! Não seja tão convencido!" Ino respondeu fazendo todos caírem na risada. "Abri os olhos e percebi que só tinha uma tara por você, no feelings!".

"Pois é. A Ino veio falar comigo hoje na entrada para contar toda a armação da festa e ainda me dar apoio para procurar o Sasuke!" Sakura completou.

"Me amarrota que eu to passada!" Tenten quase gritou. "INO! Você é demais.".

"É mesmo!" Sasuke se levantou e beijou a mão da loira.

"Para com isso, se não eu me apaixono mesmo!" Ino respondeu corada com a atitude do rapaz.

"Alô? Eu estou aqui do lado!" Sakura exclamou. "Brincadeira!"

"Bem vinda ao grupo, gata!" Neji falou conduzindo ela a mesa.

O "gata" de Neji não agradou nada uma certa morena de olhos chocolate. Mas ela deixou de lado, aquele tinha que ser um momento feliz.

Ino sentou-se a mesa junto com os outros e continuou o clima de descontração. E o resto da noite ela não percebeu que em meio de toda aquela alegria, Shikamaru não parou de encará-la um minuto sequer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nossa! Foi tudo MUITO divertido!" Naruto exclamou quando todos saíram do restaurante. "Principalmente a parte que o Sasuke pagou a conta!".

"Não vai se acostumando, idiota. Só fiz isso porque hoje é uma data mais que especial.". Sasuke começou frio, porém quando olhou pra Sakura só faltou se derreter.

"Aiaiai! O amor é lindo!" Tenten exclamou.

"Você também..." Neji murmurou tão baixo para apenas a morena ouvir.

"Tenten? Você está bem? Está meio vermelha..." Shikamaru observou.

"Hein?" ela deu uma de desentendida. "Eita! Olha, já são onze horas! Acho que todos temos que ir logo, já que estamos todos a pé...".

"É verdade... Você é a única que mora para aquele lado, quer que eu te acompanhe?" Shikamaru ofereceu.

Neji só faltou morrer com aquela proposta.

"Pirou, Shikamaru?" Ino tomou a frente para a surpresa de todos. "Se esqueceu que eu também moro naquele lado?".

Shikamaru ficou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que ela dirigia a palavra a ele na noite.

"Ah, sim... Tinha me esquecido..."

"Que bom... Porque eu odeio voltar para casa sozinho à noite e você mora perto de mim!" Naruto disse.

Gota para todos.

"Cara... seu problemático. Vamos logo.". Shikamaru disse por fim. "Tchau gente.".

"Bye Bye Hinata!" Naruto deu um beijo na namorada e depois acenou para os outros.

"Vamos também Hinata, hoje tem um jogo da NBA que eu não quero perder.". Neji se dirigiu a prima. "Falou galera!" e saiu acompanhado da tímida Hinata.

"O que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo aqui também?" Ino perguntou.

"É! Eu sei que vocês tão doidos para irem para um quarto!" Tenten completou fazendo Ino rir e o casal corar.

As duas se despediram do casal e cada dupla foi para o seu lado. Mas antes de virar a esquina com Tenten, Ino resolveu gritar.

"NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DA CAMISINHA!".

Todos que estavam passando pela rua pararam para encarar Sasuke e Sakura. Ino e Tenten tiveram de parar porque estavam passando mal de tanto rir.

"Cara! Essa foi muito boa!" Tente afirmou.

Quando o ar voltou, as duas voltaram a caminhar lado a lado caladas.

"Gostou da noite?" Tenten quebrou o silêncio.

"Muito! Fazia muito tempo que não divertia assim... Acho que a última vez foi antes do Shikamaru se mudar..." Ino disse tristonha.

Tenten notou algo de errado.

"O que houve, heim?" Tenten quis saber. "O que aconteceu no passado entre você e o Shikamaru?".

"Bem... nós éramos os melhores amigos e...".

"E?".

"Ai... É uma história muito longa. Eu passaria a noite inteira contando...".

"Ótimo! Quer dormir lá em casa?" Tenten perguntou agitada com a idéia.

"Sério?"

"Seríssimo!"

"Certo..." Ino concordou apesar de não querer lembrar daquela história.

**FLASHBACK**

_Uma bela menininha loira de olhos azuis se encontrava atônita na frente da sala de aula no seu primeiro dia de aula da quinta série. Olhava impaciente para os lados, parecia estar esperando alguém._

"_Bom dia, Ino!" um garoto com cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo surge do nada e a cumprimenta._

"_SHIKAMARU!" A menina exclama e pula em cima dele. "Finalmente chegou!" terminou dando um tapa nele._

"_Sua problemática! Por que me bateu?"_

"_Porque você é um bobo! Por que não me ligou avisando que tinha chegado?"_

"_Mas eu cheguei de viagem ontem a noite!"_

"_E daí? Eu passo todas as férias longe do meu melhor amigo e quando ele chega ele nem me dá bola..." Ino fez drama._

"_Ai ta bom! Desculpa... Perdoa aí, eu sempre te dou sinal de vida..."._

"_Só te perdôo porque você meio que destacou os nossos seis anos de amizade."._

"_Problemática... Vamos entrar logo, daqui a pouco o professor chega."._

_Os dois entraram e se sentaram começando a falar cada um de suas férias. Sempre era assim. Já eram conhecidos como os amigos inseparáveis pelo colégio. Andavam juntos toda hora._

_A conversa foi interrompida pelo professor Iruka que tinha acabado de entrar._

"_Oi turma! Esse ano serei o professor de Português de vocês e também titular da turma. E como minha primeira responsabilidade, apresentarei a vocês o único novato desse ano. Sasuke Uchiha entre por favor!"._

_O garoto de cara fechada, cabelos negros e olhos ônix entrou causando grande êxtase às garotas de onze anos na sala._

_Ino não ficou de fora._

"_Shikamaru... estou amando!" ela comentou com amigo._

"_Isso vai ser um problema...". _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_E sabe o que mais eu descobri sobre o Sasuke? O power ranger preferido dele é o verde! Que nem o meu!" Ino exclamou comentando com Shikamaru._

"_Mas o seu power ranger preferido é o vermelho!"._

"_Não é mais! E sabia que ele morou na Inglaterra por um ano? Deve ser por isso que ele é..."._

"_Tão frio assim." Shikamaru completou. "Sim, eu já sei. Deve ser a oitava vez que você comenta isso comigo..."._

"_Foi mal. Toda vez que eu começo a falar dele, eu me empolgo!"._

"_Percebe-se... Hey, é impressão minha ou você ta usando maquiagem?" Shikamaru notou._

"_Que bom que você notou! Quero que o Sasuke me note de qualquer jeito."._

"_Ino... Um garoto não liga muito para essas coisas..."._

"_Deixa de ser bobo, claro que nota!"._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Buaaaa! Ele disse que eu estava o irritando!" Ino chorava no colo de Shikamaru em seu quarto._

"_Claro... Ninguém gosta de ficar sendo bajulado enquanto tenta fazer uma lição de matemática."._

"_Você deveria estar me consolado! Só está deixando as coisas piores..."._

"_Desculpe, só estava sendo sincero..."._

"_Eu sei... mas eu não me conformo! Todos os meninos da nossa série ficam dando em cima de mim porque eu sou linda, mas o que eu quero dê em cima de mim nem liga."._

"_Ino, você realmente bonita, mas beleza não é tudo..."._

"_De repente se eu comprar o novo baton das Spice Girls..." Ino nem escutou._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Eu não consigo acreditar! Por que o Sasuke estava conversando com aquela menina testuda de cabelo rosa e não prestando atenção em mim?". Ino perguntou ao amigo indignada após sair da última festinha do ano._

"_Ino... por que você não percebe?" Shikamaru respondeu um tanto que hostil._

"_Do que você ta falando?" Ino estava meio assustada._

"_Para Sasuke você é uma garota fútil! Diferente da testuda da outra sala que não fica achando que a coisa mais importante é a aparência! Por que você não mostra para ele a garota inteligente e divertida que você é? A garota que eu amo desde o momento que eu conheci!"._

_O silêncio reinou entre os dois. Só depois que Shikamaru percebeu que tinha falado demais._

"_Vo-você me ama?" Ino gaguejou._

"_Esquece!" Shikamaru disse envergonhado e começou a fugir de lá._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

"Passados dois dias, eu fui na casa de Shikamaru me desculpar por tudo que tinha feito ele sofrer, afinal, eu tinha feito ele sofrer com todo amor Sasuke... Mas quando eu cheguei lá tomei um susto em ver que ele tinha se mudado... Sem ao menos se despedir...". Ino disse com uma lágrima escorrendo na bochecha. "Depois disso, fiquei com muita raiva dele e prometi a mim mesma que conquistaria o Sasuke de qualquer jeito para me esquecer completamente dele...".

Tenten a encarou por um tempo e depois olhou para o relógio.

"Três horas da manhã... que história!" a morena comentou.

"Pois é... E quando eu vi que ele tinha voltado, todos os meus sentimentos por ele voltaram como uma mistura de raiva e amor.".

"Imagino...".

"E ontem ele ainda chegou para mim e me deu uma bronca pelo o que eu estava fazendo com a Sakura e com o Sasuke... Disse que eu não tinha mudado nada, que continuava a mesma criança de sempre...".

"E aí você abriu os olhos, não é?" Tenten falou num to maternal.

"Sim..."

E então Ino caiu em um choro silencioso. E Tenten a consolou pelo resto da madrugada.

Continua...

**Pois é, resolvemos(Arashi eeu, Marin)tirar as teias de aranha desse lugar.**

**Principalmente depois de um certo acontecimento...**

**Whatever,**

**Aqui está a continuação e eu e dona Arashi já combinamos de não abandonar mais **

**Em relação ao capítulo, esperamos que tenham gostado **

**ShikaIno finalmente, heim? hehehe**

**No próximo capítulo a surpresa da banda vai ser revelada, finalmente xD**

**DEsculpa se não estou escrevendo um fechamento bom... Tô morrendo dê alergia e dor de cabeça aqui >. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**propaganda xD**

http/ comunidade para sasusaku)

http/ da Kiyuii-chan criada para nós, ficwritters de naruto ;D)


End file.
